


Swan Queen mini fics

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 24,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about Regina and Emma. These were originally posted on ff.net, but I am moving my story collection over to here. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Common

 

Regina finished cleaning up the dishes, poured herself a glass of wine and decided she would read some of her book. She went out to the main room only to find Emma Swan on her couch watching a basketball game on her television.

She had managed to forget for a few moments that the other woman was in her house. There been some sort of plumbing emergency at Emma’s apartment and somehow that ended up with Emma staying at her home by invitation from Henry. She had come home from work yesterday to find the sheriff in her home already and Henry asking her if it was ok that she stayed until her apartment was able to be lived in again. Regina had been trying to make more of an effort with getting along with Emma and for the most part it was going fine, but it didn’t mean she wanted the woman in her house.

Regina shook her head and walked over to where her book was sitting on the end table. As she walked in front of the TV Emma practically shooed her out of the way, which only caused Regina to stop and give her a look of annoyance – one which Emma ignored as she tried to look around Regina to see what was happening.

She didn’t really want to go upstairs to read and she saw no reason to since this was her house so she sat down on the chair and began to read hoping Emma would get the hint.

It was more than an hour later that Emma turned the TV off.

“If me being here is bothering you, I can stay at my parents,” Emma said after several minutes of silence. Regina had kept her eyes on her book but she knew Emma had been staring at her the entire time.

“That’s not necessary unless you want to stay at your parents,” Regina responded without looking up.

“No, I don’t really want to stay with my parents. What woman my age would ever want that?”

“It’s fine that you are here. Besides your apartment will be fixed soon enough I imagine.”

“If you are fine with me being here, why don’t you put that book down so we can talk like two adults?”

Regina put the book partway down. “Why, because your basketball game is over? You didn’t seem interested in talking during it?”

“You didn’t ask me to talk during it. All you did was sit there reading your book probably hoping I would leave the room.”

Regina sighed and put the book on the coffee table. “Is there something about Henry you want to discuss or perhaps some safety concern for the town?”

“Are those the only things we can talk about?”

“I can’t imagine what else we would talk about. In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t have a lot in common.”

“How do you know when you don’t want to talk to me to find out? For instance, I know of at least one other thing we have in common.”

“Oh please enlighten me as to what that could possibly be.”

Emma stood up and approached and Regina, which caught her off guard especially when Emma leaned over the chair so they were eye level with each other.

“I happen to know that both of us have an appreciation for the female form. If you would like to discuss that any further, I will be upstairs in the guest room.”

Emma stood and walked to the door before looking back at a stunned Regina. “Oh and Regina, I sleep in the nude.”

Emma smiled as she walked away.


	2. Marks

 

Emma came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed for bed.

“Regina honey, there is something I have been meaning to bring up,” Emma said as she got a shirt out of the dresser to wear to bed.

“What is it?” Regina replied. She was already in bed and merely watching her girlfriend as she moved around the room.

“You know how much I enjoy our love making and our more adventurous sexual encounters, but I’ve noticed lately that you are leaving marks on me.”

“I have?”

“Yes. Two weeks ago it was the nail marks on my arm that almost drew blood. And don’t think I am complaining because I am not. It’s just that it’s like 90 degrees outside and I had to wear longer sleeves that day.”

“Sorry. I guess I wasn’t really thinking about it leaving a mark at the time.”

“Oh yeah that is totally understandable. I mean that night was a chart topper. So again I am not complaining, but that hickey you gave me two nights ago hasn’t exactly faded very fast. And today when you stopped by at lunch and gave me that kiss you sort of left some of your lipstick on my earlobe when you took it a little further. Again, not complaining.”

“If you aren’t complaining why are you bringing this up?”

“Well it’s just that people know we are dating. We aren’t hiding it or anything and I couldn’t help but notice that these marks have occurred on days when Killian comes back into town from one of his sails.”

“Huh, that is quite the coincidence,” Regina said. “But since you aren’t complaining I guess there is no reason to really delve into it. You aren’t complaining, right?”

“You don’t have to worry about Killian.”

“Why would I worry about your ex boyfriend?”

“You shouldn’t. There is nothing there between him and I. We are just friends.”

“I know that.”

“Ok, well I am having lunch with him tomorrow, if that is ok?”

“It’s perfectly fine. I don’t really understand what all the fuss is about.”

“No fuss, just an observation.”

“Why don’t you finally get into bed so I can observe you better?”

Emma smiled at her and didn’t bother putting on the shirt she had picked out.

 

**The next day**

A sleepy Emma got out of bed. Regina had already been up and was presumably downstairs preparing breakfast. Emma, hers eyes barely open, took a shower. Once done she stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the condensation so she could see her reflection, as she was also brushing her teeth. The mirror slowly became clearer and Emma spit out the toothpaste.

“Regina!” she yelled.

Moments later the brunette entered the bedroom. “What is it my dear?”

“Really, we just talked about this,” Emma said pointing out the old hickey which apparently had been reinforced during sex the night before and then pointed at its twin on the other side of her neck.

“Have fun at lunch,” Regina smiled.


	3. Touch

 

_Scene: Inside the mansion after Emma drops Henry off and Regina asks her to come in so they can discuss concerns that Henry may have over Emma’s relationship with Hook. The conversation gets heated and Emma is about to walk out when Regina says …_

 

“I don’t like the way he touches you," Regina said.

“You don’t like the way he touches me? What is that supposed to mean?” Emma asks turning toward her.

“Never mind.”

“No. You can’t say something like that without an explanation.”

“He touches you like he wants to possess you.”

“Um … ok … um … what does that mean exactly?”

“Look, when another man comes near you, he does this number,” Regina said touching Emma’s arm and moving to stand beside her. “See how he tilts his body? It’s a way to put himself between the other man and you. And if the conversation lingers for more than a couple of minutes he does this.”

She intertwined her fingers with Emma’s. “Or he does this …” She let go and put an arm around Emma and ran her finger along Emma’s arm. “He tries to take ownership of you. He does it even when your father is around. That’s not the way he should treat you. That’s not how you should be touched.”

“Um, and how should I be touched?”

They were standing very close to each other still.

“Gently,” Regina whispered. “You should be touched gently. Each touch should be done so lightly that it asks for permission to touch you.” She let her fingers waver just above Emma’s skin. “Each touch should be savored in case it is the only one.”

This time she actually touched her, running her finger up Emma’s arm.

“No one should act like they possess you. No one should presume to own you. The person who touches you should feel lucky they are allowed to.”

She let her fingers run up to Emma’s neck, running her thumb along her jaw line.

“You don’t have to ask permission,” Emma said softly.


	4. Shot contest

 

Regina wasn’t sure why she let Tink talk her into going to a bar, but Tink had wanted to try some of this world’s watering holes and was too afraid to go by herself. That is how Regina ended up at the Rabbit Hole – a place she was sure she would never have gone to in her life.

But how she ended up at a table with Tink, Ruby and Emma was quite another matter. The place was packed and Tink didn’t want to stand so it was either sit at a table with some rather disreputable looking men or with Ruby and Emma. It was a toss up in Regina’s mind.

Despite telling the others she wasn’t interested in doing a round of shots, which Tink had suggested, she had felt obligated to take one when Emma said, “Madame Mayor probably doesn’t want to have shots with the commoners.”

That was how she ended up downing the first one. She had since lost count.

They had kept going round and round toasting to various things – all of which quickly descended into nonsense.

“To the White kingdom,” Ruby said raising her shot glass. They all repeated it, including Regina who was drunk enough now not to care.

“To never returning to Neverland,” Tink said. That got her a round of applause and the drinking of the shots.

It was now Emma’s turn. She looked at Regina and smiled, “How about to the mayor’s smoking hot ass.”

They both downed the shot, not even paying attention to Ruby and Tink to see if they had. They refilled their glasses from the ever dwindling bottle in the center of the table.

“How about to the sheriff’s totally kissable lips,” Regina countered.

…

Regina woke to a pounding head and rolled over to find she wasn’t alone in bed.

“Miss Swan,” she said shaking the other woman. “What are you doing in my bed?”

Emma groaned as she woke up. She sat up in surprise at where she was at and immediately regretted the quick movement. She grabbed for the sheet to cover herself.

“Why are you naked?” Regina asked, her mind not quite working yet.

Emma looked at her, “Why are you naked?”

Regina looked down at herself and then lifted up the sheet. “What the …?” She pulled the sheet aside to see writing on her inner thigh. It was barely legible, but it said, “Emma Swan was here. Winner of shot contest August 2014.”

“You wrote on me?” Regina asked.

Emma looked at her own body. She too had writing, also on her thigh, but with an arrow pointing to her pussy. It read, “Regina Mills was here. More than once.”


	5. Uniforms

 

Emma sat at the station by herself. It was late at night and one of her deputies was out on road patrol. She was finishing up some paperwork when she heard the door open to the outside. She got up to see who it was and saw Regina striding her way.

Despite the late hour Regina was still wearing one of her oh-so-sensible although in Emma’s mind sexy skirts. She had a coat on that was buttoned up and covering her shirt, which denied Emma the chance to really take a look at another one of her favorite features on the mayor – her breasts.

The two women had a dispute earlier in the day over Regina wanting the whole department to begin wearing a standardized uniform. As sheriff, Emma basically told her she didn’t care what Regina wanted in regards to uniforms because as mayor she didn’t have the power to force Emma to make her deputies wear one. Emma didn’t mind the idea of uniforms she just didn’t want to have to wear one.

Regina entered her office and took a seat, so Emma sat back down.

“You are here kind of late.”

“We didn’t get to finish our discussion.”

“Oh, I think we did. The answer is no Regina.”

“I think you should reconsider. The uniforms will add more legitimacy to the office and make people more aware when you and your deputies are on duty or off duty.”

“I think we can manage that without uniforms. The answer is no.”

Regina sighed. “This is because you don’t want to wear one, isn’t it?”

“No,” Emma said. “It’s um not needed and waste of city money to bother with.”

“Just admit you don’t like the way they look.”

“That isn’t it.”

“Fine, your office, your decision.”

“Thank you for recognizing that.”

Regina stood. “I see there is nothing else I can do to convince you that a uniform is a good idea,” she said and she started to unbutton her coat. She took it off and stood there with her hands on her hips and Emma openly stared at her.

Regina was wearing one of the proposed uniform tops. It was buttoned right up to her breasts – rather buttoned up just enough that Emma could actually see the edge of her bra. The long-sleeved shirt had been rolled up on the arms giving Regina an almost boyish look. Regina leaned over the desk giving Emma an even better view down the shirt.

“It’s a shame you don’t like the uniform,” Regina smiled. “I guess I will just go home and take it off.”

She winked at Emma and then turned and left.

“Um, wait,” Emma yelled when she was able to speak again. “Maybe we should talk more about the uniforms.”


	6. Teddy Bear

 

Emma and Regina had established a firm routine with Henry. It involved sharing custody, dropping off and picking up from school, alternate weekends and every thing else one would expect from a divorced couple, except in this case they were never a couple.

After the Marian fiasco the two women had avoided each other like the plague.

Henry had tried to mend fences but at this point neither woman was ready to make any moves toward a resolution. Instead they arranged things so they barely saw or spoke to each other.

That was until Henry came down with the flu. He had been at Emma’s for the weekend at the time, and by Sunday afternoon Emma had to admit she wasn’t sure what she should be doing. Yes, she had consulted Snow and had done what she suggested but Henry just seemed plain miserable. She was due to take him back to Regina’s that evening, but she wasn’t sure she should.

Finally she called up Regina to let her know that Henry had the flu.

“Do you mind if I come over?” Regina asked.

“Um, no,” Emma said surprised by the request.

It was about 30 minutes later when Emma opened the door to let Regina in.

“Where is he?”

“Up there, his room is at the top of the stairs.”

Emma realized this was the first time Regina had been in her home now that Emma had permanently settled in Storybrooke.

“Thank you,” Regina said and she headed in that direction. Emma noticed she had a stuffed bear tucked under her arm, but she didn’t make any comment.

Emma took a seat on the couch and she waited there and waited there. It was a good 40 minutes and Regina was still up there so Emma finally decided to see what was going on. The door to Henry’s room was open a crack and she opened it fully and stopped in the threshold to see Regina sitting up in Henry’s bed with Henry lying next her – snuggled up next to her with the teddy bear in his arms. He was completely asleep. Emma was struck by how cute the scene looked.

“It was his first teddy bear. He used to carry that bear around everywhere until he got too old for such things. I kept the bear though and whenever he gets sick, I don’t know what it is, he just wants to have the bear.”

“I didn’t know,” Emma said.

“I know, my fault I guess.”

“No, no it isn’t. I should have called you as soon as I knew he was getting sick. I just know that I am not your favorite person in the world.”

“No, you aren’t,” Regina admitted. “But we are Henry’s parents, so maybe it’s past time we put our differences behind us.”

“I would like that,” Emma smiled.


	7. Car troubles

 

Emma pulled up behind Regina’s car and got out. She went to her trunk and pulled out her jack and tire iron and approached the car which Regina was leaning against. She put the jack and tire iron down next to the flat on the rear of the car.

“I take it you have a donut to put on?”

“Full size tire actually. No reason to skimp.”

She handed Emma the keys so she could get the tire out of the trunk. Emma dutifully retrieved the tire and began the process of changing out the flat.

“You know you probably shouldn’t call the sheriff’s office because you have a flat tire,” Emma remarked.

“Why not? Isn’t it your job to protect and serve? Besides this could be a safety hazard, me being stranded out here all by myself.”

“Something tells me you would do just fine if someone were to accost you out here,” Emma said after getting the car jacked up. She proceeded with removing the lug nuts and then changing the tire completely. She put the flat back in the trunk and closed it before approaching Regina.

“What were you doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?”

“Maybe I am out here because I knew if I called you that you would come running.”

“Is that a fact?”

“It is.”

Emma leaned in and kissed her. Regina wrapped her arms around her as she kissed back.

Emma broke it off first and looked around them. “This is really secluded back here.”

“I know,” Regina smiled.

“My car or yours?” Emma responded.


	8. Magic lesson

 

Emma wanted badly to show Regina that she was capable of understanding and learning magic It seemed like everything the two met for a lesson Regina would find some way to break her concentration or otherwise fluster her enough that she ended up failing more than succeeding.

It’s just that Emma wasn’t interested in learning magic from a book. She was more of an action person so she had spent some time practicing on her own. She kept focused on the idea of letting Regina know she knew magic – even if she planed on using it in a way she imagined Regina never did.

Although she would like it if Regina did.

After practicing over the course of weeks she was finally ready to make her real magical debut at city council. She was sitting there as the council members and Regina began to go through the evening’s agenda. Emma sat there feigning interest that was until she was ready.

She took her hand and placed it on her thigh and then moved two of her fingers back and forth slowly. Emma did it for a couple of minutes and then tried to hide her smile as she saw Regina cross and uncross her legs. That’s right, Emma thought, you are feeling something.

She increased the movements and Regina crossed and uncrossed her legs again and squirmed in her seat. Emma looked down and smiled – unable to hide it this time. She looked up and found Regina staring at her. This time Regina had a smile of her own and the next thing she knew Emma felt like someone jabbed two fingers inside her pussy. She almost jumped from her seat.

Fuck, she thought, Regina does know how to use magic this way.

Emma immediately found it hard to concentrate on using her own fingers and merely stopped. Once she did, Regina stopped as well with a little smirk on her face.

After the council meeting Emma waited around at the door for Regina who approached her.

“Sheriff Swan.”

“Mayor Mills.”

“I was thinking you might want to come over. I think it’s time you see some real magic in action.”

“Lead the way,” Emma smiled.

 


	9. Is Dinner Done?

 

“Tackle him!” Emma yelled at the television. Regina who was in the kitchen making dinner nearly dropped the plate upon hearing what had to be the third such outburst in the past 10 minutes. Regina put down the plate and headed out to the living room where Emma had her feet propped up on Regina’s coffee table,

“Miss Swan I am sure this will come as no shock to you, but we don’t typically yell at the television in this household.”

“Well then tell the defense to do their damn jobs,” Emma said. “They are playing like a bunch of school girls.”

“When was the plumbing at your place being fixed again?”

“Tomorrow,” Emma said keeping her eyes on the television. A pipe had burst at her place the day before and Henry, who was supposed to be staying with Emma that weekend, invited her to stay with him and Regina at the mansion. Of course, he told his mother about the invite after Emma had already said yes.

Regina turned and headed back to the kitchen thinking tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough. A few minutes later she was joined by Emma.

“Game over?”

“Halftime,” she said helping herself to a bottle of water from the fridge. “What’s for dinner?”

“Smothered chicken with a side of sautéed green beans.”

“Sounds good,” Emma said. “Hey I wanted to say thanks again for letting me stay here. I didn’t really relish the idea of staying with my parents and the new baby. I am sure it’s not ideal for you to have me here, but I wanted to let you know I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Regina said blushing a little as she turned back toward the food she was preparing.

“You know growing up, I wasn’t much one into playing house, but I could get used to this,” Emma said as she walked by Regina and grabbed her ass. “Let me know when dinner is done dear.”

 


	10. Wake me

 

Regina turned in bed as she woke. Once she realized she was alone in bed and she turned toward her bedside stand and grabbed her phone – 3:56 a.m.

She saw she had a text message.

“Got called out to a break-in on Chalmers Street. Didn’t want to wake you. Go back to sleep, love Emma.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the message. She must have been extremely tired if she slept through Emma getting a call and leaving the bed.

She texted back, “Going back to sleep. Feel free to wake me with a kiss.”


	11. Foretold

 

_Scene: Takes place in Emma’s past with Neal._

Emma walked hand-in-hand with Neal at the street fair in Chicago. They had been in town only a couple of days.

“Look a psychic,” Emma said excitedly, dragging Neal toward it.

“Count me out. Those people are charlatans,”

“Says the thief,” Emma chided him. “Come on, I want to try it.”

“You go ahead,” he said. “I am going to scope this place out for a quick investment.”

Emma kissed him on the cheek and entered the psychic’s tent.

“Take a seat,” the woman said.

She wasn’t what Emma was expecting. She was expecting an older woman but this woman couldn’t be more than her age. Emma took a seat as instructed.

“Shall I draw the cards for you,” the psychic said after Emma paid her.

“Yes please,” Emma said.

The woman shuffled her deck of cards and laid out three in front of Emma. She appeared to study them and then looked up at her.

“You have yet to find love,” the woman said and Emma almost interrupted her right then and there to say she was wrong. “You think you have found love but you have not. You will have to wait a long time – more than a decade – before you find it. And when you do, you will not recognize it for what it is. You will not recognize it until you hurt this person – and in hurting them you will see and feel their pain and want to make it your pain to soothe their hurt. You will open your eyes and see that she isn’t what you originally thought and she is more than you could ever dream of.”

“She?” Emma asked, thinking besides that one time, she hadn’t even been with a woman.

“Yes, she,” the psychic said and she picked up one of the cards and handed it to Emma. “This is how you will know her.”

Emma looked down at the card. It showed a woman on a throne. It showed a queen.


	12. Driver's license

 

Henry came running into the sheriff station.

“I got it, I got it,” he said waving his driver’s license around for everyone to see.

“Congratulations,” Charming said.

“Yeah, I’ve improved since my first time behind the wheel,” Henry said smiling at his grandfather who had much to his mother’s dissatisfaction had taken him on that drive.

“You better hope you have, I’d hate to have to ticket my own son,” Emma said.

“Don’t worry, mom has given me all the lectures about it.”

“Where is your mom? Don’t tell me she actually let you drive here on your own.”

“As a matter of fact she did,” Henry said proudly. “I am 16, practically an adult. Mom said so herself.”

“She did?”

“Yes. She said I am almost a man no longer a little boy.”

Emma didn’t say anything, and continued to listen to Henry talk about how excited he was to have his license and how he was hoping to have his own car soon.

Emma slipped out of work early that day and went home. She walked up the stairs to Henry’s room unsurprised to see Regina sitting there on his bed. She was holding some stuffed bear in her hands.

“He’s all grown up,” Regina said to her and Emma moved to join her on the bed.

“He’s not grown up yet,”

“But he is no longer my little boy.”

“He will always be your little boy,” Emma reassured her. “Even when he is 50, he will be your little boy.”

“I suppose. It just all went so quickly.”

“I don’t know about that,” Emma said. “It feels like it took me forever to get here.”

She took Regina’s hand in her, rubbing her finger along the gold band on Regina’s ring finger. She thought about the day she put that ring on Regina – yes, to her it felt like it took forever to get here.


	13. Handcuffs

 

Emma continued to stir her hot chocolate staring off into space. Ruby walked by her seat at the diner and lightly nudged her.

“Careful, you don’t want people to think our sheriff isn’t constantly on watch,” Ruby said, smiling at her friend before walking away.

Emma straightened up in her seat and took a sip of her drink, trying not to look over the rim of the cup at Regina who was sitting at the counter with Henry.

She had been thinking about the mayor when Ruby interrupted her. In her daydream she had been sitting an empty diner with her hot chocolate when Regina had walked in wearing one of her power skirts with a button up blouse that always drew more attention to her breasts. Regina walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat down across from her, leaning over the table a bit so Emma had the perfect view.

“Regina,” Emma said feeling exposed under Regina’s piercing eyes.

“Sheriff Swan,” Regina said. Her very voice exuded sex to Emma’s ears. “I was wondering if you might assist me with something.”

“W… what?”

“I’ve been reading a lot about the magic of this world. Tricks really, but I was interested in seeing how they work.”

“And you need my help with that?”

“Why of course sheriff, you do after all have handcuffs don’t you.”

“Um,” Emma gulped. “Yes.”

“Very good. Why don’t you come to my place tonight after Henry is in bed?”

“Ok.” Emma wasn’t sure her brain was able to do anything at this point but agree to whatever Regina wanted.

“I will see you then,” Regina said standing up. She was about to walk away when Emma stopped her.

“Just out of curiosity um are you going to be in the handcuffs? Like trying to escape from them Houdini style?”

Regina laughed. She moved so she was standing beside Emma and she leaned over and whispered. “Of course not. You will be the one in the handcuffs. The idea will be to see if you want to escape from them, not if you can. And believe me sheriff; I can be quite captivating when I want to be.”

Emma snapped out of her stupor once again and realized the real Regina and Henry were getting up to leave. They had to pass by her to get to the door and Henry said goodbye to her.

“Have a good day kid. You too Madame Mayor.”

“Thank you sheriff,” Regina said. “By the way I was wondering if we could talk later. I have a project I thought you might be able to assist me with.”

Emma openly stared at her. “Um what would that be?”

“I was hoping you could get me a breakdown of the crime over the past six months so I can discuss with the public safety committee if we need to reallocate resources.”

“Oh,” Emma said. “Of course.”

“Just get it to me when you can.”

“Will do.”

They left and Emma felt like a complete idiot. For a moment there she thought Regina might have been able to read her rather dirty mind.

She finished up her drink and went to work. When she was done for the day she went out to her car. As she got in she noticed something sitting on her passenger side seat. It was a book. She picked it up. It was a book about magic tricks. There was a bookmark in it and where she opened it, there was a write up about Houdini and one of his handcuff tricks.

“No way,” she said. She put the book back on the seat and that is when she noticed what had been lying under the book – a pair of handcuffs.

She started the car, wondering how late it would be before Henry went to bed.


	14. More magic lessons

 

“Miss Swan, are you even listening to me?” Regina asked.

“What? I mean yes,” Emma said. She hadn’t been listening, but she didn’t really consider that her fault. After all Regina was wearing one of those button up shirts that were buttoned up just high enough to be proper, but low enough for anyone, well for Emma, to want to try and glimpse more.

“Could you please try and concentrate,” Regina said. “You are taking up my personal time for this.”

“I am concentrating,” Emma said. “This isn’t easy you know. It’s probably easy for you, but you’ve probably been messing with this magic stuff all your life.”

“I have not been. I may have been born with the ability to do magic, but I wanted nothing to do with it growing up. I had enough of magic from my mother.”

“Sorry,” Emma said, knowing that Cora remained a sore subject.

“If you want to be able to control your magic, you are going to have to start giving it more of a conscious thought. Now try the spell again. Think about the destination you have in mind and keep that thought at the forefront of your brain.”

Emma took a breath and concentrated on the spell Regina had taught her. They were in Regina’s study, and the idea was for her to teleport into the kitchen. She felt the magic in her and she channeled it to make herself disappear and reappear. It took a moment but one second she was there in front of Regina and the next she wasn’t, but she certainly wasn’t in the kitchen.

She looked around and realized she was in a bedroom. She went over to the window and looked out. She was still in Regina’s house and now she knew she was in Regina’s bedroom. The bed was immaculately made – not surprising given what she knew of Regina. She walked over to the vanity and picked up a perfume bottle. She sniffed it and recognized the scent as one Regina used and one Emma particularly liked.

“Miss Swan!”

Shit, Emma thought. She needed to get out of the room before Regina realized she was up there. She knew she couldn’t teleport – not with her heart beating a mile a minute. She quickly left the room and jogged down the stairs just as Regina appeared to be ready to come up them.

“Where did you end up?” Regina asked.

“Henry’s room,” Emma smiled.

“Is Henry’s room anything like a kitchen?”

“Um no.”

Regina sighed. “Well speaking of Henry he should be home soon so why don’t we pick up this lesson next time.”

“Yeah, ok,” Emma said. “I should get back to the station.”

Emma left feeling like an idiot but then again Regina tended to make her feel like one. It wasn’t just that superior tone Regina took with her, it was the fact that Emma felt like she couldn’t really talk to the woman about anything other than Henry.

The problem was that Emma liked Regina, and had liked her for a while now. Ever since she came to that realization she had stumbled around the former queen even more so.

The fact that Regina seemed totally oblivious of it wasn’t helping matters.

And ever since she returned from her trip to the Enchanted Forest of the past where she saw Regina in all her queenly glory she couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like underneath those clothes.

A couple of days later Emma was practicing her magical control alone in her apartment. She didn’t have another lesson with Regina until after the weekend. She wanted to master that teleportation spell before the met again.

She concentrated with the idea she would transport herself into her bedroom. Again she let the magic take hold and poof.

“Damn it,” she said, realizing she was in Regina’s bedroom – again.

Thankfully the other woman wasn’t there either. She could only imagine the lecture she would have gotten from Regina if she had been there. Emma took some time and looked around the room a little more than the first time. She opened up the walk-in closet and found a neat and orderly distribution of clothes and shoes.

She walked over to the dresser and almost opened the first drawer, but feeling like a creeper she didn’t. Instead she began to give thought on how getting out of the house and back home. She wondered if she could sneak out without Regina catching her but knew it was a risk. Her only real choice was to use the magic again and hope this time she could do it right.

She called up the magic and disappeared. When she reappeared in her apartment she gave a shout of joy. Feeling pretty good about herself she concentrated again – this time on her bedroom and poof she reappeared in her bedroom with another joyful shout.

If she could show Regina that she could in fact control her magic then maybe the other woman would take it easy on her in these lessons. Frankly, she would be happy if Regina gave her some credit for her ability.

Emma spent the rest of her evening being lazy. She was lying her couch watching TV when she shut it off to go to bed. Standing up to stretch, she thought, why walk to my bedroom and so she again teleported.

As she reappeared she immediately collided with something and fell forward. It wasn’t until she almost hit the floor that she realized what she collided with was Regina, whom she was now on top of – the mayor flat on her back on the ground.

“Miss Swan, what the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Sorry,” Emma said scrambling up, but as she did so she managed to knock open the towel that had been covering Regina’s body. She found herself standing above the brunette openly staring at her nudity. It was obvious that Regina had just come from taking a shower as there were still water droplets on clearly visible on her skin. Emma’s eyes took in those breasts and then slowly began a decent down the body.

Emma wasn’t sure if she was surprised or not that Regina was completely smooth with no hair showing in her nether regions.

“Holy shit you are fucking hot,” Emma said even though she was sure she had only said it in her mind. That was until Regina closed the towel back up and got to her own feet.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?” Regina said, crossing her arms in front of her to help keep the towel in place.

“I was um … I was trying to teleport to my bedroom and … wow your body is unbelievable,” Emma said staring as if she could see through the towel and in her mind she could. “I mean wow.”

“Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate …” Regina started to say but Emma interrupted her.

“Can I see it again?”

“See what?”

“You. Without the towel.”

“Excuse me. Sheriff, I think you should leave,” Regina said moving to the door and opening it. “Now.”

Emma walked toward her and glanced out the door. “Isn’t Henry at a friend’s house tonight?”

“Yes, but I don’t see where that has anything to do with you leaving my home this instant.”

Emma thought now or never and she swiftly moved in on Regina and kissed her, wrapping one arm around her to keep her steady. She knew what she was doing was inappropriate and Regina could probably smote her down with a fireball, but to her – feeling those lips against hers was worth it.

She felt Regina’s lips move against her – God, the woman was kissing her back.

They continued to kiss until Emma back up, a smile on her face. She reached and removed Regina’s hand from where it was holding the top of the towel together. The fabric fell to the floor and Emma was once again able to take in that sight. This time she started with her eyes down and worked her way up. When she got to Regina’s face, she saw a slight smirk – very similar to the one that Regina gave her when she proved she was right about something.

Emma felt like she should say something, but she didn’t know what, so when Regina merely shut the bedroom door Emma was once again on her. This time she had Regina up against it kissing her fiercely. Regina was giving as good as she got and she now had her hands on Emma’s back, having reached under Emma’s shirt to make skin contact. Emma felt her nails begin to dig into her flesh a bit and when Regina’s scratched up her back Emma cringed in excitement. Their kisses deepened and the moment Emma took a break from it to consider her next move she felt a wave of magic hit her and she was thrown back on the bed.

She could only watch as Regina moved slowly toward her, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She got to the edge of the bed and snapped her fingers. It took Emma a few seconds to register that she too was now nude. Regina put one knee down on the mattress and used her finger to beckon Emma forward. Emma hastily moved up on her own knees and was again kissing the brunette.

Their tongues dueled each other in a fight neither cared about winning or losing. She wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in closer and it knocked her a little off balance so Emma pulled her the rest of the way on the bed so now Regina was on top of her.

Emma reached down and began teasing Regina’s clit, rubbing it as she felt the wetness around it grow. Regina shifted their positions so they were now on their sides facing each other. Regina too reached down but she wasn’t in the mood for teasing or waiting it would seem as she promptly jammed two fingers into Emma.

“Fuck,” Emma said unable to keep herself from having some sort of obscene reaction. She couldn’t believe that Regina Mills was actually fucking her. If she hadn’t wanted to see what Regina looked like when she came Emma would have given up then and there and let Regina have her way with her. As it was it took a considerable amount of concentration to maintain her own hand’s motion.

Regina was really wet so she returned the favor of pushing her fingers inside the mayor. Regina didn’t cry out, but she did bite down on Emma’s shoulder slightly.

The two women worked a frantic pace, neither seeming to want to be the first to orgasm. Emma’s resolve wasn’t quite the strong and as she felt her body tense she added one more finger inside of Regina and gave her several more thrusts. This time Regina did cry out and as she called out Emma’s name, Emma felt her body relax.

They lay there not saying anything for a long time, just listening to each other breathe.

“I think I might need another shower,” Regina said.

“Can I join you?”

“I suppose but this is a one time thing. Don’t be getting any ideas of poofing in here whenever you are feeling horny.” Regina got off the bed and Emma propped herself up on her elbow.

“And what if you are the one who is feeling horny?”

“I may not be from this world Miss Swan, but I do know how a cell phone works.”

“What, so you get to call me for a booty call, but I can’t poof in here if I want to see you? How is that fair?”

“It’s not,” Regina shrugged. “But that is what you get for barging in here unannounced in the first place. Really dear you should learn to control your magic better.”


	15. Rainy Day

 

The alarm went off and Regina reached over to shut it off. She was about to get up to shower when Emma grabbed her wrist.

"It's raining out," her sleep-filled voice said.

"I am aware my dear."

"Then why are you getting out of bed?" Emma asked.

"Because it is time to get up unless you for once are going to get up first."

"Stay."

Regina studied the other woman a moment.

"It's gloomy outside. It is raining and I want to cuddle," Emma said.

Regina couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose I could delay getting up," Regina said curling up against her. "After all it is raining."


	16. Boredom

 

Regina sat behind her desk staring at some paperwork in front of her.

She kept staring at them.

It had been too quiet lately. There were no pressing matters for her to address after she spent two months fixing issues after the town reinstated her as mayor. It turned out her attention to detail was a natural fit for the job which no one else wanted anyway.

She turned and looked out the window. I wonder what our esteemed sheriff is doing, she thought.

Her mind went back to that morning. Emma with her in the shower. Emma's lips on that space by her neck where it met her shoulder. Emma's strong arms wrapped around her. The sounds Emma caused her to make.  
She felt hot suddenly.

Maybe she should go check on the sheriff, she thought. Make sure she wasn't bored at the very least.


	17. Beer

 

"Come on, you don't have to drink the whole thing. Just take a sip," Emma said holding the beer out to Regina.

"Miss Swan I think you forget that I was a queen and queens don't don't drink beer," Regina replied putting her best superior look on her face.

"You aren't queen anymore," Emma said. "Beside I am asking you to try it."

"Well if I were to try it, what would I get in return? And do not say the joy of beer."

Emma leaned in and whispered into her ear. Regina's eyes widened. Emma smiled as she pulled back.

"Give me that," Regina said taking the beer from her hand. She drank down half of the beer, put the bottle on the counter and proceeded to grab Emma's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"Wait," Emma said stopping her. "If I am letting you use the handcuffs I need to grab the key."

This time Regina smiled, "that wasn't part of the deal."


	18. Her

 

It was rare that Emma could slip into bed without waking her. But she had been called out to a B&E and was just now returning home.

It was just past 3 a.m. and Emma wondered how long Regina had tried to stay up and wait on her.

Their schedules had kept them apart for the last few weeks and tonight, well tonight was supposed to be different. But still Emma didn't feel sad as she laid on her side just watching her sleep.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way her hair was not quite perfect, and just the absolute look of peacefulness captivated Emma's attention.

She leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Emma closed her eyes knowing she would dream of her love.


	19. Notice

 

From the clacking of her heels, Emma knew Regina had just entered Granny's. She was seated at a booth with her back to the entrance, yet she knew it was Regina. There was very little about her outward appearance that Emma hadn't made note of, from the low cut button up blouses to those skirts that covered her yet made it seem like they weren't.

Emma could hear her now, ordering a cup of coffee from Granny. The sound of that self-assured tone made her shiver for reasons she had explored nightly when she was alone in her room.

She wished she was a little bit closer so she could catch just a hint of Regina's perfume. But Regina was too far away in more ways than one.

Emma could only sit there, fiddle with her cup of hot chocolate and think about all the things she had noticed about Mayor Mills since she was dragged to this town. Each day she tried to notice something new so she turned to take a quick glance at her.

As she did, she noticed Regina was looking at her.


	20. You Have Me

 

"What do you care? I'm the Evil Queen. I have done nothing but try to ruin your parents' lives, your life. Just leave me alone, ok, I don't need you to come sweeping in to play the role of hero because as good as it feels, it feels worse when you turn around and leave like it means nothing," Regina despaired. "And I don't know, maybe it means nothing to you, but it means something to me."

"It means something to me too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you are the Evil Queen. I never saw you that way," Emma said. "I'll leave you alone again if that is what you want. Maybe it's for the best, for both of us. I never meant to cause you this continued pain and grief, please believe that. And I'm sorry. I'll go now."

She got to the door but stopped, "Was it all in my head? Did I imagine there was more between us than playing the roles of rivals?"

Silence.

"Please. I need to have the answer to that before you go."

Regina was looking down at her feet. "No. It wasn't all in your head."

"Then why?" Emma said. "Why all of this? Why not say something, anything?"

Silence. "Don't shut me out. I hate it when you do that. Talk to me."

"How? How are we supposed to do this?" Regina said. "How are we supposed to be anything to each other? Those people outside of these walls, they will never accept me. And they shouldn't. I have done too much. I can never do enough to make up for it. I can't. All that was good in me died in a stable with Daniel's death. I can't be her anymore. This is all I have."

"No," Emma said. She put her hands on the sides of Regina's face and kissed her. She kept kissing her until she felt Regina kiss her back. Finally she stopped but stayed close to her. "It's not all you have. I'm not saying it will be easy. But I'm not going to let you stop this before starts. You have me. Through all of it. You have me."


	21. The Text

 

Emma entered Regina's office, striding to her desk and stopping with her arms crossed.

"Yes," Regina said.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"I've been busy,"

"So. It's common courtesy to text back."

"Forgive my poor texting manners. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Are you dismissing me?"

"I'm sorry. Let me see what is so important," Regina said picking up her phone and checking the text messages. "Hello. How are you? What are you doing? Are you ignoring me? Seriously, are you ignoring me? This isn't funny. I don't like being ignored. Text me back. Come on Regina. Please."

She put the phone down. "Clearly, Storybrooke must under attack or in some grave peril for its sheriff to pout."

"Are you mocking me?" Emma said.

"I would never presume to do such a thing."

"Text me back," Emma said.

"What? No."

"Send me a text."

"You are standing right here. Why would I send you a text?"

"Because I am asking you to."

"Fine," Regina said picking up her phone and typing in a quick message.

Emma felt her phone buzz. "There, was that so hard?"

"No sheriff, it wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me."

Regina looked down at her paperwork, and Emma tried to contain her anger and stormed out. Once she go to her car, she pulled out her phone.

"U r sexy when u r mad. See u tonight. Luv u."

She texted back quickly. "Luv u too babe."


	22. The pool

 

Storybrooke had been hit with an unusual heat wave that seemed to have kept most people indoors.

"How did we survive with air conditioning?" Red asked.

"We didn't know about it," Granny responded.

"Remind me to thank Regina next time I see her then," Red said putting a glass of ice tea down in front of Emma. She then leaned in, "or maybe our sheriff can pass on my thanks."

Emma gave her a look of silence. Red was one of only a few people who knew she and Regina had been seeing each other. And she had only found out a couple of days ago. She thought back to that night.

She had met Regina at the municipal pool. She had quickly learned that Regina had an adventurous side when it came to sex and the pool after hours was on a growing list of different places they had visited.

Emma had been running a little behind so when she got there Regina was actually swimming. She had quickly stripped down to join her thinking the water would feel great after sweating in her car while on patrol that day. She sat down on the edge of the pool her feet in the water. Regina swam up to her moving right between her legs.

"Sheriff, I do believe I told you we would be going swimming tonight."

"I know that is why I am here."

"So where is your bathing suit?"

"Don't have one. Besides why put one on when you will only be taking it off?"

"Good point," Regina said and she pulled her into the water with her. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to pull her in for a kiss. "Let's get you out of your suit," she said in between kisses.

There was more kissing and touching before she managed to pull off the top of the bikini when they both heard the noise of a door opening and shutting.

"That was the outer door," Regina said.

"Shit," Emma cursed and she swam and got out, pulling on her clothes. "Stay here, I will get whoever it is to leave."

She got to the door just as Red came in. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on a report of a possible break in?"

"Is that so? Then why are you wet?"

"Um, well I was just checking that no one was in the water."

"How thorough of you," Red said smiling. "I was going to go for a dip myself to stave off this heat, but I see the place is occupied, so I will just go."

She turned to leave.

"Oh and Emma, when I asked why you were wet, I wasn't referring to the water. Wolf's senses you know. And next time, tell Regina not to park her car so close to the rec center if you two are trying to be incognito."

She left and Emma turned toward the pool.

"I swear I didn't tell her," Emma said as Regina fixed her with a look.


	23. Missing Person

 

Emma heard the door to the sheriff's office open and got up to see who could possibly be coming in that late.

"Regina," she said seeing the mayor walk down the hall. "What are you doing here? It's like past midnight."

"Closer to 1 actually."

"Is something wrong with Henry?"

"No, he is fast asleep. There are times I believe that boy could sleep through a tornado. It's a trait he certainly didn't get from me, but at least now I know where he gets it," she smiled.

"I'm not that bad."

"Really? Because I am fairly sure you have gone through two alarm clocks from hitting the snooze button too much."

"In my defense, alarm clocks were surely created by some dark magic. Maybe something you know about," she said smiling back.

"Some things I can't even take credit for."

"So what brings you down to the sheriff's office so late?"

"I have a crime to report sheriff."

Emma looked at her quizzically. "A crime? Ok, well what is the nature of this crime?"

"Well it's a missing person actually."

"Is that so?"

"It is. You see my wife has gone missing."

"Your wife," Emma said. "Why don't we take a seat in my office and you can tell me more about her, you know information I will need if I am going to find her."

Emma led her to her office and Regina took a seat in front of the desk.

"What can you tell me about your wife?"

"My wife is extremely dedicated to her job. Lots of people rely on her to keep things safe. And ever since the town has had these series of break-ins she feels like she needs to be working 24/7 to catch those responsible. It's admirable, really it is, but you see as her wife, I have certain needs that I am used to her attending to."

"What would those needs be?"

"I am not sure I should say. I don't know that she would appreciate this being part of some official report."

"I can keep it out of the official report. I am sheriff after all."

"How accommodating of you sheriff," Regina smiled. "It's still not something I can really talk about, but maybe I can show you to give you an idea."

"Oh, show away Madame Mayor."

Regina got up and walked around the desk. She moved items out of the way and sat down in front of Emma, forcing her to move her chair back a bit.

"You see sheriff I have this spot right here," Regina said moving her hand down so it barely grazed in front of the zipper on her pants. "That I am used to my wife taking care of, but without her around, it seems like I just can't take care of it myself. And believe me I have tried."

Emma gulped. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, I was trying earlier to take care of it myself, but ended up frustrated and came here instead to see if you could help me find my wife."

Emma stood. "I can certainly see why you would be desperate to find her."

"Desperate is the right word."

Emma crashed her lips into Regina's no longer interested in playing around. She pressed her body against hers and relished the feel of it. She grabbed her ass as she could from that position and moaned as they continued their tongue war. Emma broke off the kiss, stepped back and started to unbutton her pants but Regina stopped her. She looked up at her.

Regina smiled. "I really must be going now sheriff. If you find my wife, let her know I will be at home. In bed."

"Regina," Emma pouted.

"I suggest you find my wife quickly sheriff. I don't like to be kept waiting," she smiled as she walked out.

Emma looked at the paperwork on her desk and the files on the break-ins.

"Fuck it," she said. "My wife needs me."


	24. Soup

 

Henry got into the bug with Emma.

"Morning kid. I was a little surprised by your call that you needed a ride to school. Does Regina have some important meeting this morning? She's not one to miss driving you to school."

"Mom's sick."

"Like a cold or something?"

"Yeah, flu I think. She was pretty miserable this morning. I offered to get her breakfast but she said she couldn't hold anything down."

"Must but a bad case of it. I take it she didn't get a flu shot."

"She never does. She never gets sick though."

"Never?"

"No. I have never seen her sick."

Emma stored that information away and dropped Henry off at school. Instead of heading to the station, she called her father and asked him to watch over things for a bit. She went to Granny's instead.

"Hey Granny, do you have any chicken noodle soup?"

"No, but it wouldn't take me long to cook some up."

"Could you? I'd appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Henry not feeling well?"

"Um no he's fine. It's Regina. She's got the flu."

"Oh," Granny said raising an eyebrow. "And you are going to take her some soup?"

"I thought it would be nice and you know I don't want Henry getting sick so the sooner Regina is well the better."

"Right," Granny said. "Come back in 30 minutes and I will have it ready for you."

"Thanks Granny."

Emma left and Granny turned to start the soup. Red came up and leaned on the counter while she worked. Granny paused, pulled out $20 from her apron and handed it to Red.

"Told you," Red said. "$30 says they have sex before the week is up."

Granny considered, "I will cut my losses thank you."

Within the hour, Emma was pulling up to Regina's. She thought Granny gave her a weird look when she picked up the soup but she shrugged it off.

She entered through the back door using the hidden key Henry had told her about. She warmed up the soup and sat the bowl on a tray and carried it upstairs. She couldn't knock and hold the tray so she called out to Regina before entering her bedroom.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina groaned as she sat up.

"I brought you soup. Henry told me you were sick."

Regina looked at her in surprise as Emma placed the tray on her lap. It smelled really good, Regina thought. "Um … thank you Miss Swan, this is rather kind of you."

"Kind enough for you to use my actual name?"

Regina smiled, "Thank you Emma."


	25. Shampoo

 

Regina opened the door to let Emma in for another magic lesson. As the young sheriff walked past her, Regina couldn't help but catch the scent of her shampoo. She actually closed her eyes as she shut the door, trying to concentrate on the smell.

Ever since she had been working in such close proximity to Emma, she had begun to notice the scent this particular hair product and she wanted to know what it was.

She put Emma to work on some transforming spell, keeping close watch – at least she told herself that was why she was staying behind her student.

She had already ruled out it being any kind of flower. It didn't have a perfume quality to it either. It was a heavier scent, yet whenever Regina caught a whiff she couldn't help but think of a nice breeze and the sun shining down on her.

Regina had no doubt it was some cheap brand from the supermarket. The other woman had not sense of style or sophistication.

The lesson went on and when it was time for Emma to leave Regina tried not to breathe too deeply less the sheriff notice. But as she left, Regina lingered in the doorway to capture one last inhale of it.

This went on for another week, each day Emma came over and each day Regina found herself unable to concentrate even more. At this point she was wiling to admit she was obsessing.

Finally unable to take it any longer, knowing Emma was out for the evening – as the infuriating woman had mentioned she was meeting with that helpless pirate – Regina transported herself into Emma's place. She went to the bathroom to just take a quick look. She found the shampoo easy enough flipped it open and breathed it in. That's it her mind told her –that was the smell.

"You know as sheriff the town does pay me to notice things,"

Regina turned to see Emma leaning in the doorway.

"I …"

"You could have just asked," Emma said smiling and coming closer. She took the shampoo bottle from her and studied it. "Being from the Enchanted Forest and Maine, I don't suppose you have had much contact with coconuts."

Regina was still stunned silent and merely shook her head no.

"I love the smell of them. It makes you think of lying on the beach, the sun warming every inch of you until you feel compelled to dip your body in the water."

The vision of Emma doing that entered her Regina's mind.

"You know I also have this coconut scent in massage oil," Emma said not waiting for a reaction from the overloaded mayor and merely pulling her by the hand into her bedroom.


	26. Just Sleep

 

Regina watched Emma as she slept. It had been a long week for the sheriff – so long that when she came to bed, Emma never even touched her beyond giving her a quick kiss.

It was odd.

They had never just shared a bed.

It wasn't how their relationship worked. It was based on a mutual, sexual attraction.

Yet, was Emma in her bed just sleeping.

What did it mean? If Emma was so tired, why didn't she go to her own bed? Why come here if there was no intention to have sex?

It confused Regina, which was why she was merely watching the blonde sleep.

Was this going to become a thing? Would there be other times Emma came over only to sleep? And what if it became more than that? What if she started to stay for breakfast, or came over for dinner?

Regina shook her head. She was being silly. Emma was merely tired that was it. She was reading too much into this simple act. She knew the sheriff had no feelings for her, or desire for anything beyond her body.

And Regina knew she had hid her feelings for Emma deep enough that it was impossible for her to know that all Regina wanted was more nights like this, and mornings of waking up in her arms.


	27. The Ride

 

The door to Granny's opened and Emma practically choked on her coffee.

"Are you ok?" Snow asked in concern.

"Yeah," she said coughing a couple of times before her throat cleared.

Holy fuck, she thought, as she tried not to eye Regina who had walked in and went straight to the counter to get a coffee to go. As hard as she was trying – especially with her mother sitting across from her – she could not help but get an eyeful of the mayor.

She was wearing soft leather riding chaps and thigh high leather boots, both of which were clinging to every inch of her body. She was leaning slightly over the counter, which put her tight ass on display for anyone who wanted to see. Emma looked around quickly to see if anyone else was actually looking. That new guy in town – Robin – was getting an eyeful and Emma almost got up to ask him what his problem was, which would have been difficult to explain as Emma was also taking in the view.

Too quickly, Regina got her coffee and left and Emma found her ability to breathe again.

At the stables, Regina was about ready to ride when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out, hoping it was nothing that would keep her from riding, and saw a text from Sheriff Swan.

"Please tell me you will wear that outfit later."

Regina smiled, and replied. "I can certainly go for more than one ride a day."


	28. Nerves

 

Regina changed her outfit for the fourth time, causing an exasperated sigh to leave Emma's mouth. As she was lying there across the bed, she had certainly enjoyed the impromptu fashion show, but she knew they needed to get moving.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you keep changing clothes in order to stall," Emma said.

Regina gave her the look that let her know her opinion wasn't needed and she ducked back into the closet to look for a different pair of shoes.

"You know I am the one who should be nervous, not you," Emma said.

"Are you joking?" Regina said. "I can never tell because it's never funny."

"I won't take offense at that. I know you are only being less than pleasant because of what is about to happen. Regina it's going to be fine. It doesn't matter what you wear."

"Of course it does."

"My parents aren't going to be any more or less accepting of our relationship based on what you are wearing."

"You don't know that," she said standing in the doorway of the closet putting on her shoes.

Emma sighed again, but got up and took her by the hands.

"I get it, really I do. But you have to know that no matter what, what happens today doesn't affect us. You will still be my girlfriend."

"How can you say that?" Regina said. "They are your parents. They have barely gotten past hating me but that doesn't mean they want me dating you. This is a really big deal. You are about to tell them you are gay and you are dating me. This isn't something you can be casual about."

"Sure I can. I am a grown woman, and if they are accepting of me, they have to be accepting of you because it's a package deal."

"And if they don't accept you?"

"I don't know. Chances are they will waste a bunch of time thinking the Evil Queen has put a spell on my to make me her love slave. Wait, you didn't actually do that did you?"

"Cute," Regina said smiling.

"Hey, there is that smile I love so much," Emma said kissing her. "It's going to work out. Trust me. One day there will be another chapter in that fairy tale book just about you and me. And kids everywhere will see it and wish they could grow up and fall in love like us."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"I do," Emma said giving her a cocky grin.

"Maybe that book can edit down your ego a bit," she said.

"No way, it's got to tell the truth."


	29. A Shared Life

 

_Note: This is an AU that changes things from the point where Regina was tossed through the clock tower._

Emma entered the hospital room. It was late as usual. Her routine rarely changed.

She would come in, ask the nurses if there was any change that day, they would say no and she would go into the room. Sometimes she was there for one minute, sometimes she was there for hours. On two occasions she had fallen asleep in their uncomfortable chair, where she kept her nightly vigil.

"Henry is planning on coming to see you tomorrow, or maybe the next day," Emma said to Regina who was lying still in the bed. "I know it's been a while since he's visited. Funny really since there was a time when I would have to drag him from this room to get him to go eat and change clothes. But I think after awhile he got a little disillusioned when you didn't immediately wake up."

She took Regina's hand but didn't look at her.

"He was so sure you would wake up if he kissed you, even though I tried to explain to him that this wasn't a curse. I mean, he didn't even know who you were outside of the mayor until Tink finally figured out way with Belle's help to lift the memory spell. The first thing he did was insist I bring him here. But how do you explain head trauma and a coma to a 13-year-old boy who believed in fairy tales and happy endings."

"I wish he still believed."

She paused.

"I saw Robin the other day. He asked about you. I am sure he knew, everyone knows, but he atleast asks. You won't believe who he is seeing. Ruby. I know it's hard to picture but she does really well with Roland."

She sat there for a little while in silence. Not for the first time, she wondered why she put herself through this.

"I was thinking about taking a trip. Nothing major, just go to Boston or New York for a week, you know get out of town. I wouldn't be gone long and maybe I'd come back with something more interesting to talk to you about other than the daily crime report and the gossip I hear the diner. I mean it's not like a week is a long time. Before you realize it, I would be back. Henry would probably be up for it, although we'd have to schedule it around school. Hard to believe he is a freshman now."

She fell back into silence again. There she had said it. She had given Regina the warning that she wouldn't be here every night. And maybe when she got back from her vacation, she wouldn't come to see her the first night. Maybe not even the second. It's not like she owed Regina anything, she told herself.

She stood up to leave. She walked part way to the door before she turned back. Going up to the bed, she bent over and kissed Regina on the forehead like she did every night.

Emma didn't move to leave immediately. She stared down at the woman who merely looked like she was sleeping. Taking her hand again, she held onto to it.

"Daniel was your first love. It doesn't mean he has to be your last," she said softly. "I need you to wake up Regina. Please just wake up. I can't keep this up. I can't keep coming here and seeing you like this. I understand why Henry never wants to come here. Life is still moving. It's happening all around us, except in here. And you are trapping me here with you. I can't …. I can't be trapped here like this. I have a job, a child, responsibilities. I have a life. And I would have … I would have shared it with you."


	30. The Book

 

Emma sat down heavily on the couch. Regina, who was reading a book with her feet tucked up next to her, barely raised an eyebrow at her entrance.

"Where's the kid?"

"Upstairs, playing a video game I imagine."

"Oh." Emma slumped a little on the couch resting her head against the back.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn."

"Is it good?"

"It is so far."

"What is it about?"

Regina put the book down. "You aren't going to let me read in peace are you?"

"I can if you want me to."

Regina knew that wouldn't last longer than a few minutes. She recognized when her girlfriend was antsy. "What would you like to do?"

"Nothing. You can read your book."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then," Regina said taking her book back up. Not even a minute later Emma pulled Regina's legs out straight so they were across her lap.  
A second later, Regina felt Emma massaging her feet. She kept her concentration on the book. She was not going to give Emma the satisfaction after she had been given permission to read.  
More minutes passed and Emma's hand now traveled up her leg. Why did I wear shorts, Regina thought. Emma's hand brushed the top of her thigh.

"How is that book, still good?"

Regina lowered it to see Emma grinning at her.

"I really hate you."

"No you don't. You love me," she said drawing out the love part. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Leave the book."


	31. New York

 

"Why are you being so insistent on going back to New York?" Regina said.

"We had a good life there," Emma countered.

"But Henry doesn't want to go. He was even looking through the newspaper to find a place for you two to stay."

"His school, his friends are there. Friends, Regina, something that was in short supply around here, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. But maybe you are forgetting once again that I am just as much Henry's mother as you are. He's my son too, and I won't have you taking him away from here."

"And what are you going to do, go all Evil Queen on me? I thought you were playing the role of hero this week."

Regina took a step back, taking a breath to calm down.

"I don't want to fight with you," she said. "I am tired of feeling like I have to fight to get anything I want in this life. But you had to know I wasn't going to stand by silently while you took my son away. Why won't you stay here?"

"I don't want to be here,"

"What about what Henry wants? He's practically worked out a schedule already of what days he spends here at my house and what days he spends at yours. You can have your job back as sheriff. We can work this out."

"No."

"Damn it Emma, why not? Why are you so dead set against staying here?"

"It's not my home."

"Neither New York. New York is nothing more than a fantasy I set up for you so you would be happy."

"Yes, and why did you do that exactly?"

"You know why."

"Do I? Because ever since I drank that potion to get my memories back, do you know what has been going through my head? It's that moment when you took my hand and you told me you would give me these new memories so Henry and I could have this life. You gave me a gift and I remember seeing that smile on your face even though there was hurt in your eyes. And that scene keeps playing over and over again in my mind. How do you expect me to stay here? How do you expect me to be here where I have to watch you kissing Robin, dating Robin, and marrying Robin? Letting him be another parent to Henry when we are his parents, you and I Regina. Just how am I supposed to live like that?"

Silence.

"I've lived a whole year without seeing my son," Regina said finally. "A year without the woman I love. Why do you think I was so adamant about you staying here, you stupid, foolish girl?"

"You love me?"

"In some ways I feel like I have always loved you. I just never imagined you'd …I didn't think myself worthy of …"

"Shut up," Emma said with a grin on her face. "I need you kiss me."


	32. Self-conscious

 

"Would you stop being so self-conscious," Emma said to her. They were sitting on a blanket just beyond the outfield fence on a small hill watching the baseball game at the park. It was a charity game to help pay for repairs to the clocktower.

Regina and Snow had organized it, but as Emma studied Regina's face she could tell couldn't relax and just enjoy it. Henry was even playing the role of bat boy yet Regina had barely smiled when he ran out on the field.

"I am not self-conscious. I just want this game to go well."

"It's already a success. The whole town is here practically. The donations are almost at the goal and everyone is having fun except you," Emma said putting her hand on top of Regina's, only to have her move it a second later.

Emma sighed. "You know I would like to enjoy the game, but if you aren't going to relax … and don't make it seem like this has anything to do with the fundraiser. So people have glanced over here, who cares? It's not a secret that we have been dating."

"I know. It's just we haven't exactly been out in public either."

"Well people are going to think I am a lousy date with that frown on your face," Emma said. "Come here give me a kiss."

"Emma …"

"No, no Emma, just give me kiss. Let's get it over with so the world can see it and you see that no one is going to come after you with pitchforks."

Regina rolled her eyes, but leaned in for a kiss.

"See, no pitchforks."

Regina playfully punched her and then settled down to watch the game with a smile on her face. This time when Emma put her hand on hers, she didn't move.


	33. Hero

 

Regina lowered herself to kiss the blonde her lay beneath her.

"You can't possibly be ready to go again," Emma said as Regina kissed her neck.

"I am," Regina smiled into the kiss.

"Woman you may be the death of me," she responded.

Regina lay kisses down her body until she reached her breast, where she used her mouth to envelop every inch she could. Emma arched upwards as much as she could with the brunette on top of her.

She had thought there was no way she could get worked up again so soon, but Regina was quickly proving her wrong. Regina worked her tits until Emma was ready to ask her to move on down the line before she exploded without being touched, but Regina must have sensed her eagerness and moved on her own. Regina positioned herself between Emma's muscular thighs and didn't even pause as she drove her tongue inside the other woman.

Why had she even doubted that Regina could bring forth orgasm after orgasm, she would never know. The feel of her tongue pressing inside her, and then leaving her empty only to lash out at her clit had Emma writhing in bed, her hands clutching the pillow under her head.

"Say it for me baby," Regina said as she paused her ministrations.

Emma looked down her body at the gorgeous creature perched there, her face glistening with Emma's own wetness.

"You are a hero, my hero," Emma said.

Regina dove back in sucking on her clit as three fingers thrust inside her. Emma cried out Regina's name as she came.

She was still recovering when Regina kissed back up her body, ending with her lips. Her hands were on either side of Emma's head as she held herself up above Emma.

"Let me know when I can start again," Regina said.

"You are trying to kill me," Emma said.

"Heroes don't kill people," Regina smiled.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. Ever since Regina defeated her sister, she had been on a sexual high over the idea of being a hero. Emma didn't mind at all – as long as her hero gave her enough time to recover between orgasms.


	34. Consort

 

"Let me get this straight, and forgive me for using that word, but if we were in the Enchanted Forest, I would be considered your consort?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Consort. Who even uses words like that?"

"I admit it's an out-dated word in this word, but back home it wasn't unusual for a monarch such as queen to have a consort," Regina said.

They were lying on the couch together watching some History channel nonsense that Emma found completely boring about the royal family in England. When they mentioned someone was a consort to a king, Emma had made fun of the word until Regina pointed out that Emma herself would be considered a consort.

"So you all didn't just say lover in the forest?"

"No. We try not to be crude."

"Well I don't want to be a consort."

"You do realize that we aren't actually in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I know but I don't want people here getting the wrong idea."

"Everyone in this town already knows we are sleeping together, I don't think putting a label on it changes much. Besides back home, consorts were known for having great power. If you really wanted to influence royal policy it wasn't unheard of for people to approach the consort."

"I don't see how that would work."

Regina looked her in the eyes, "you know how you asked if the city had an additional funds for new police radios?"

"I remember you saying no."

"Well, back in the Enchanted Forest let's say a consort had a request of a similar, non-technology nature, they would usually only have to withhold sex and wait for the monarch to give in."

"So you are saying if I say no sex, I get the radios?"

Regina laughed, "If you withhold sex, I will withhold sex and we both know who will win that game."

"I hate being a consort," Emma pouted.

"But you are so damn good at it my dear," Regina said kissing her.


	35. How did he?

 

"Come on, just tell me," Regina said.

"No," Emma said walking away.

"What? It's not a big deal." She followed Emma up the stairs to their bedroom.

"If it's not a big deal you won't mind me not telling you."

"Please."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"I don't ask you about any of your former loves, so why ask about mine?"

"I just can't picture it."

"Ugh, I don't want you to picture it. I don't want to picture it. It was a mistake, it was a long time ago, and you are the only person I am ever going to have sex for the rest of my life. But after the visual you have now inserted in my brain, you can bet we aren't having sex tonight."

"Emma …"

"No," she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
Regina went up to it and knocked.

"It's occupied."

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No you shouldn't have."

"It's just … come on he has one hand how on earth did he …"

"Don't finish that sentence," Emma said coming out of the room. "Fine, you want to know. I will tell you and then we will not revisit this topic ever again. It was awkward and to answer your question he never did … finish me. There are you satisfied?"

Regina tried to keep any laughter at bay. "Satisfied, yes. You weren't apparently, but …"

Emma gave her a scowling look. "At least my last male lover didn't sleep in the woods with a bunch of 'merry men.' No one was fooled by that. Oh wait, one person was."

"Not funny," Regina said.


	36. In a meeting

 

"I need to see her now, it's important," said Dr. Whale.

"I am sorry, doctor, but the mayor is in a meeting," her secretary said.

"I have been waiting here for more than 20 minutes," he said. "Her time is no more precious than mine. Buzz in there and tell her I am here and I am coming in whether she likes it or not."

"I can't do that. It's her weekly public safety meeting with the sheriff. They are never to be disturbed."

"The sheriff is certainly not more important than me," he said and he hit the intercom button on the secretary's desk. "Regina, it's me, I need to speak to you now and I am coming in."

He strode over to the door in time for Emma to answer it. He ignored her and walked up to the desk.

"What's the emergency?" Regina asked with little interest.

"The hospital charity ball is less than two weeks away, and the city workers still haven't completed paving the road around the banquet hall."

"I've been assured it will be done next week."

"Not good enough. What if it rains like it did last week and they delay it once again?"

"Dr. Whale it will be completed if I have to stand out there with a magical umbrella to keep all the workers dry. Now you interrupted a meeting, one I actually need to attend to so show yourself out."

He huffed past Emma who held the door open for him and then shut it and locked.

"Now where were we?" Emma smiled.

Regina rolled her chair back from her desk to reveal she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down.

"I do believe you were in the process of making me cum and I do hate to be interrupted."

"Oh, so do I," Emma said sinking to her knees.


	37. Magic Move

 

Regina moved up the bed to a rather satisfied Emma.

"You are incredible," Emma said.

"I know."

"And modest."

They lay beside each other in silence for several moments.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Regina asked finally.

"Like what?"

"You, me – us here together?"

Emma turned on her side to face her. "I have no plans that would contradict that. Although I was thinking about something that I sort of been keeping to myself because I wasn't sure how to approach the subject or what you would think of it."

"What's that?"

"It seems a little silly for me to keep my apartment when Henry and I spend practically all of our time here. What would you think about us moving in?"

"You want to move in here with me?"

"Only if you want that?"

"Of course I do." She moved to kiss her. "That would make me so happy."

"Good. Now any chance of you just doing the whole magic thing to get my stuff over here because I don't like packing?"

"No," Regina said. "Magic isn't something to play around with."

"You used it the other day to move the couch to sweep under it."

"That was work."

"So is moving."

"Yes, but that is your work, not mine. Besides if you didn't have to toil over the whole moving process how would I know you really, really wanted to move in here?"

"I could think of some ways to prove it," Emma said getting on top of her. "And I can probably persuade you to do the magic move."

"You think so?"

"Even if I don't, we will both enjoy the attempt I am sure."


	38. Push Over

 

Emma kissed Regina and wrapped her arms around her. "You know I was nervous the first time I kissed you," Emma said.

"Why is that?"

"It may have been the fact that you are intimidating."

"Please, I am a complete push over when it comes to you."

"I didn't know that then," Emma smiled.

Regina laughed. "If it makes you feel better I was nervous for our first kiss too. Here was his drop dead gorgeous blonde, who was so amazingly cute when she managed to stutter out a simple request for a date, and then she walked me to my door leaned ever so slowly in …" Regina leaned in and let her lips brush lightly against Emma's before deepening ever so slowly. "And there it was our first kiss. It was sweet and hot at the same time. From that moment on, I knew there was no other person I would want to kiss."

"Is that why you became such a push over?"

"Only for you."


	39. Homework

 

"Whining isn't really attractive," Regina said.

"I am not whining," Emma responded.

"You've been complaining about finishing those reports for lets see oh 77 minutes," she smiled.

"You aren't helping matters."

"Well I was expecting to have dinner with my wife nearly an hour ago, but since she hasn't finished her homework yet I am stuck here waiting."

"Well my homework is due to the mayor, who happens to be my wife and who could just say do it later and then I would be more than happy to take her out to eat."

"Funny how the last time I gave the sheriff an extension on filling out her reports, she used that time to go out with the guys for a few beers. And then she came home drunk at 3 a.m. and woke me up and then spent the rest of the night puking in the bathroom. So no extension this time."

"This is so unfair."

"What? I thought this might entice you to work more quickly."

Emma looked at her wife, who was currently sitting on a chair in front of Emma's desk at the sheriff's station, her legs stretched out and propped up on the desk – completely naked.

"Enticing isn't the problem. It's the distraction."

"I could always put my clothes back on."

"No!" Emma said. "I am almost done. I promise."

She looked down at the report on her desk, but her eyes slowly slipped back up to the luscious skin of her wife's calves, and trailed upward to her thighs and then …

"Eyes on your report Sheriff Swan."

She looked down at her paper, "Yes, Madame Mayor."


	40. That Regina

 

Emma finished her paperwork and sat back in her chair. Two days late, but hey it was done, which meant she had the rest of the day free. She got out her cell phone and scrolled through some pictures – most were of Henry and her.

Then there was the one she stopped at.

She wasn't even conscious of the smile on her face as she examined the picture for the hundredth time in the weeks since she took it.

She had stopped by Regina's to pick up Henry so they could go to the movies. He – being a little too much like his birth mom – had to run upstairs to change having lost track of time.

"Where's Regina?" she called up after him. Normally, his other mother was around when Emma picked up Henry – usually to lecture her about making sure they wore their seatbelts, or eating healthy or some such.

"She's in the backyard," he yelled back.

Emma headed through the house to the back door. She opened and it stopped. Regina was kneeling by one of the flower beds, tending to the flowers there. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a simple short-sleeved shirt and tennis shoes. She had a pair of earphones in and Emma could see the iphone tucked in her back pocket.

The sun was high in the sky and bathed her in its light.

Regina took a momentary break from the work and in that moment Emma snapped the picture. Regina hadn't even noticed her as she backed away and went back inside.

She couldn't really say why she had taken the picture.

Looking at it now she couldn't help but admire the casual clothes that Regina never wore in public. Then there was the perfect distribution of light. And the simplicity of the scene itself. Or maybe it was the small smile of Regina's lips, which Emma guessed was satisfaction at her work.

What really stuck out to Emma was how she had captured a look of peaceful happiness in her former adversary.

In that moment nothing was weighing Regina down, nothing was bothering her, and who she was in the past meant nothing – it was the Regina she wished she could have known from the beginning.

She turned off her phone and got up. She had the rest of the day off – maybe it wasn't too late to know that Regina.


	41. Games

 

"You know this was a stupid idea," Emma said. "I can admit when I am wrong."

"Being able to admit that shows your growth as a person," Regina said. "Now are you ready?"

"We can stop. You did say this was dumb."

"I did. But that was when I had to take off one article of clothing. And really having my shoes off is quite relaxing when playing this game. Now are you ready?" She nodded to the TV screen where one of Henry's racing games was on pause.

Emma sighed, "Yes."

Regina started the game back up and this time Emma got off the start good and was leading Regina by a good margin. She actually smiled. She had the idea of challenging Regina to a game and intentionally baited her until she got the mayor to agree to play a version of strip poker with the loser of each race having to take a piece of clothing off. She had won the first two games easily - costing Regina her shoes and socks. Emma figured it wouldn't be long before the always dressed to the nines Miss Mills was down to her unmentionables.

But after those two games Regina had beaten her handily so Emma sat there in her bra and panties.

This time she was going to win.

"It appears you are going to win," Regina said.

"Yes I am."

"I think the pants will go next then, but I should warn you I am not wearing panties."

Emma took her eyes off the screen and directly at where Regina's panties should be. As she looked back at the TV, "shit," she swore as she took the curve too fast and crashed. By the time she got the car moving Regina's shot past.

She tossed the controller down as Regina crossed the finish line.

"You cheated."

"How so?"

"You distracted me."

"Really? And how exactly did I accomplish that?"

"You ... you ... you know exactly what you did."

Regina just smiled. "Bra or panties, it is your choice what you lose."


	42. A talk

 

"Hey Emma," Henry said as he stood there looking down. "I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. You know you were the one who told me I needed to get out there and experience life and live it to my fullest. But, um … the reason I came today was to let you know you and mom are going to be grandmas again. I know it's shocking, but Elizabeth and I couldn't be more happy together and we want to share that love with our kids, just like you and mom did. Speaking of which, I talked to Cass the other day, and college is going great for her. She knows to call me if she needs anything or whatever. I told her last night about the new baby. She screamed in the phone and then I think she may or may not have announced it that she was going to be an aunt for the third time to one of her classes. Like I said, it's not like I didn't want to come before now, but to be honest I feel a little stupid being here talking to you. I know, I know, it's not like you are really here, but like you always said about mom, 'where else am I going to not look like a jackass when I want to talk to her?' Now I suppose you can talk to her whenever you want. Tell her I said hi and that yes I will come back and visit with her another time. Anyway, I should get going. I love you both."

Henry walked away from the black granite stone – It read simply Regina & Emma reunited.


	43. Clueless

 

"Miss Swan, I tolerated your presence at my dinner table, you could at least clean up the mess you made," Regina said throwing a towel at her.

"Certainly Madame Mayor," she said, while shooting a smile at Henry who smiled back.

"Mom, dinner was great can I go play some video games now?"

"Homework done?"

"Done before dinner."

"Then go ahead."

'Thanks. Night Emma,"

"Night kid," she said while wiping off the table. Once he was gone, Emma approached Regina whose back was to her while washing the dishes. Emma put the towel down just beside the sink and looked back at the kitchen door once before wrapping her arms around Regina.

"You really need to stop telling me to clean up my messes," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina's face lit up the moment she felt the arms around her. "Maybe you should be more careful and I wouldn't have to tell you so often. Do you realize I had to buy yet another new set of sheets?"

"Oh, but getting them dirty is so much fun, don't you think?"

Regina could only lean back against this woman who had managed to invade every facet of her life.

"Also, I think it's time to tell Henry."

This caused Regina to turn in her arms. "Tell Henry, are you sure? That is pretty serious stuff to lay on a 13-year-old and we don't even know how he would react, and what would we tell him exactly, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex,' it's just we haven't even talked about anything about us either and …"

"Shh," Emma said using a finger to block Regina from speaking. She kissed her for good measure. "We both know this has gone beyond sex for both of us," Emma said. "I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, but if you aren't I understand. But the next step has to involve telling Henry. I am tired of sneaking around here or finding excuses to be here. I just want to be here."

Regina kissed her. "Ok, we will tell him."

"Maybe you should let me handle it."

"Why is that?"

"Well you did just suggest telling him, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex.' I think there are more tactful ways to say it."

Regina playfully pushed her away.

"No, really, I got this," Emma said and she turned and went upstairs. She knocked on Henry's door before going in. He was sitting on the bed playing a game. She sat beside him and picked up the other controller and entered the game.

"So, we have to like stay in here for a bit – 20 minutes should do it," she said. "Your mom thinks we are having an in depth talk about how she and I have been seeing each other."

"She can be real clueless sometimes."

"I know, but we both love of her and we might as well let her believe she knows what is going on.'

"Twenty minutes will do that?"

"Give or take. If nothing else that will give me time to think of something to tell her that makes it seem like we are had a serious discussion."

"As opposed to how you broke it to me?"

"I suppose that could have gone better."

"I caught you leaving the house early one morning and all you said was 'your mom and I have been having sex. Don't tell your mom you know.' Yes I think you could have found a better way from permanently scarring my brain."


	44. Covers

 

Emma woke in the middle of night feeling chilly. She turned in bed and shook her head before turning on the bedside lamp. When that didn't immediately wake Regina up, she shook her.

"What?" a sleepy Regina said upon waking.

Emma pointed, "You did it again."

"Sorry," Regina said, adjusting so she could give some of the covers back to Emma.

"Every time," Emma said. "Every time I spend the night here you steal the covers. You never do this when we are in my bed, so why here?"

"I don't know. It's not as if I am conscious of doing it,"

"Well your subconscious has issues with sharing."

"Perhaps if you stayed more often I would get more used to having to share the bed," Regina offered.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I said that like three months ago."

"Oh. Well I sort of was waiting on you to give me some sort of sign that you were ready."

Regina handed her the covers. "Maybe I was giving you a sign, subconsciously at least."

Emma turned off the light, moved under the covers and closer to Regina who she snuggled up to. She kissed the brunette. "Subconscious my ass," Emma said.

Regina just laughed.


	45. Remember

 

"I know things have been a little chaotic around here, you know with your sister trying to destroy you and everything," Emma said as she stood outside her mom's hospital room. "But I would really like to take some time so we can sit down and talk."

Regina didn't even turn to acknowledge her, merely kept her eyes on the new baby and the happiness of Snow and Charming. "We don't have anything to talk about unless you mean your decision to return to New York with Henry."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?" Regina said facing her. "What ever you want to say, say it her, we don't need to go somewhere and talk in private because I assume that it what you meant."

"Hey, calm down. I am not trying to pick a fight with you. Jeez what's the matter, haven't gotten laid in a year?"

She knew she shouldn't have said it, and when Regina spun on her heels and stormed off, she definitely knew she shouldn't have made the quip. She quickly caught up with, took her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room and into her arms, cutting off any protests with a kiss. She waited until Regina relaxed into her embrace and began actively kissing her back before she put a halt to it.

Still holding Regina in her arms she gave her one more small, but clearly not innocent kiss.

"I have an excuse. You gave me knew memories, made me forget this. But what's your excuse? Did you choose to forget this?"

Before she could answer, Emma kissed her again, this time grabbing her ass for good measure.

"I haven't forgotten," Regina said. "But perhaps you have forgotten that we never talked about what this is."

"It's love Regina."

"A hidden love?"

"No. If you want I will go in there right now and tell my parents." She actually took a step to the door before Regina stopped her.

"Don't. Let them enjoy this time with your baby brother."

"Fine, but I plan on telling them and Henry soon. You think I like this sneaking around anymore than you do?"

"It does have its perks," Regina raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"So does being able to hold your hand in public."

This time Regina kissed her.

"I'm glad we settled this," Emma said.

"Oh, we haven't quite settled it. Why don't you take this time to explain to me how Zelena took your magic away?"

"It's not what you think."

"For your sake, it better not be."


	46. TV remote

 

Emma was sprawled out on the couch watching some television show she had no interest in, but she didn't feel like sitting up and reaching for the controller which was inconveniently placed on the opposite end of the coffee table.

She looked over at Regina who was reading a book in the chair.

"Hey, my sweetest, most wonderful wife, can you do me a favor?"

Regina lowered the book and looked at her, "Do you have some other wives that I should be worried about if I am the most wonderful of them?"

"You my dear are the only one. The top, the best, the most beautiful, the most everything to me."

Regina smiled knowing she was being buttered up, but she didn't mind when her wife did that. "What can I do for you?"

"Will you hand me the TV controller?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "you mean the controller that is closer to you, and the one you wouldn't actually have to get off the couch to get yourself?"

"Yes."

"You are joking right?"

"No. This show is stupid. Please. Controller. Can't reach," she said while making an exaggerated attempt to stretch out and get it.

"Why don't you use your magic to bring it to you?"

"Because I am not lazy, duh?"

Regina rolled her eyes at this.

"Please Regina. I will give you a kiss."

Regina shook her head but got up, picked up the controller and then held it just out of Emma's reach while she bent down and got her kiss.

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too," Regina smiled handing her the controller.

She went back to her chair, got comfortable and began reading again, until five minutes later.

"Regina, my sexy, adorable, kind wife, will you get me a bottle of water?"


	47. I was queen

 

"This is a stupid argument, and I am not going to waste any more time on it," Regina said as she walked up to her house. Emma was right on her heels.

"Why do you always do this? Why do you just dismiss a conversation when it is not something you want to discuss? Because last time I checked we were talking, not arguing."

"It's going to lead to an argument if you keep it up," Regina said unlocking the door.

She hung up her coat and Emma did the same. "I don't want to argue either. It's a simple request is all."

"It's in no way a simple request," Regina said walking up the stairs hoping Emma would give it up and not follow her. She didn't get her wish. She walked into the bedroom with Emma closing the door behind them,

"Just tell me what the issue is. If I agree with your reasoning I will drop it, I swear."

"Fine," Regina said sternly. "My objection is that you seem to forget I was queen."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it."

Emma exhaled, trying to avoid raising her voice and getting in an actual argument.

"Could you please explain to me why you being a former queen has any affect on this?"

Regina took a couple of steps so she was right in front of Emma.

"Because one does not handcuff a queen to a bed and fuck her with a strap on. If you can't understand that I don't know what to tell you," she said stepping back.

"But I am the bloody sheriff. They are my fucking handcuffs and you don't seem to have a problem using them on me. You cuffed me to your desk two days ago and I thought I was going to pass out you fucked me so hard."

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I'm not complaining now. You know you I am up for anything, I just thought you know maybe I could see what it's like from the other side."

Regina came forward, cupped Emma's chin with her hand and kissed her.  
"You are lucky I find you so irresistible," she said before walking over to the closet.

"Does that mean you will let me cuff you?"

Regina laughed, "No. Were you not listening? I was queen."

"But … but I'm the sheriff."


	48. NFL Draft

 

"What are you watching?" Regina asked as she walked into her living room to find Emma lying on her couch.

"The NFL Draft."

"And why at my house?"

"My TV broke. Henry said you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. Didn't realize that he had such power."

"Relax. It's not like I asked you to cook me dinner as well."

"And I am thankful for that."

"Why don't you join me?"

"Because I don't know what the NFL draft is nor do I care."

"Come on, I will teach you all about it," Emma said sitting up and patting the couch with her hand.

Against her better judgment Regina sat down beside her. Emma began to explain the whole process of these college players being drafted by the NFL teams. Regina asked a lot of questions which only served to show her ignorance.

Emma was clearly into the whole process.

"I think you are watching this just to look at the muscular men," Regina commented an hour in.

Emma turned to her. "Why would I do that when I am looking at the only person that I want to undress with my eyes?"

Regina couldn't stop her blush as she smiled.


	49. I swear

 

Emma held Regina's hand as they walked along the coastline.

"Do you ever think about Killian when we do this – walk along the coast?" Regina asked.

"No. Do you think about Robin when we walk in the woods?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I still second guess why you would choose to be with me. I mean I know you love me, don't think that I am doubting that. It's just that, we've had to overcome so much to be here."

"Hey," Emma said stopping her. "There is no one else for me, but you. I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you. Ok?"

"It makes what I am going to say next easier," Regina smiled dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring. "There is no one else I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. Outside of our son, you are the most important person in my life. And I swear to you, I will make you feel the love that I feel every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	50. Miss Swan

 

Emma took a bite of her pancakes as she watched Regina cleaning some dishes.

"I love you," Emma said.

Regina turned to look at her. "I know you do."

Emma got out of her seat and walked over, wrapping her arms around Regina.

"I am not sure you do. I love you." Emma kissed her - hard.

"Careful Miss Swan you will make us both late for work.

"What did you call me?"

Regina grinned. "Sorry. It will take a little to get used to Mrs. Mills-Swan."

"That's better," Emma said kissing her again.

"Seriously, you are going to make us late."

"I don't care. They can't expect us to be on time on our first day back from our honeymoon."


	51. The List

 

"I don't think you quite understand the rules to this exercise," Emma said.

"Clearly. You lost me as creating a list of women I would like to have sex with," Regina said.

"It's not just women you want to have sex with, they have to be celebrities. The whole idea is that if you ran into one of these women and you had the opportunity to sleep with them you could because they were on your list."

"This still sounds a whole lot like cheating on my wife," Regina said leaning back on the couch. "And even if I was inclined to cheat on you, you do realize that we live in a town protected by a magical barrier so the odds of either of us running into a celebrity are next to impossible."

"That's the whole point," Emma said thinking this was taking too much explanation. "Look just here take your paper and pen, and give it some thought. Say 15 minutes and then we will compare lists."

Regina sighed, "fine but it's going to take longer than 15 minutes."

"Take all the time you need."

"How many women are we supposed to choose?"

"Let's go with five."

45 minutes later.

"Are you done yet?"

Regina looked at her list. "I suppose, but before we compare lists I would again like to point out that the only person I plan on having sex with for the rest of my life is you."

"I know," Emma said leaning in and kissing her. "Now let me see your list."

They exchanged pieces of paper.

"Who is Nina Dobrev?" Regina asked.

"Lead character on Vampire Diaries."

"Isn't that a show about high schoolers? How old is she?"

"She's like 25."

"Liking them young are you?"

"No judgment, remember."

"Sorry."

"Let's see you have Sarah Shahi. Why am I not surprised?"

"What?"

"Person of Interest – yeah that really seems like a show you would watch. You clearly watch that to see how many guys that woman will hit in the course of an episode."

"Like you are watching Nashville for the singing. Oh wait, another young kid in Miss Hayden Panettiere."

"Hey those two are the youngest – yet still way above the legal age. And your next one is Michaela Conlin from Bones. I could get on board with that."

"I don't think we are both allowed to sleep with the same celebrity," Regina said. "Although we both appear to have the same woman on our list."

"Stana Katic," Emma smiled. "See we both have good taste.

"Well your next one is interesting – Sasha Alexander."

"And yours is Angie Harmon."

"What can I say, I like hot cops," Regina said.

"And last on your list is … really?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that every one of your women is a brunette. I mean Sandra Bullock makes five."

"Oh. First it was your no judgment rule. And secondly, I reiterate that since the chances of any of these women ending up here and me getting a free pass to have sex with them, I don't want to sleep with anyone who reminds me of you physically. The only blonde hair I want to tug on when there is a tongue in my pussy, is your hair.'

"We are so going to have sex in a little bit aren't we."  
"Yes if we can stop talking about sex long enough to actually have it. So let's look at your last celeb. Charlize Theron. Good pick. Can we go upstairs now?"

"Gladly."

A month later when the lists were all forgotten, Emma got called out to the border. A car had crashed just past the town line.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as she approached the ambulance and the EMT who was checking the woman out. "Hey, wait, aren't you …"

"Sarah Shahi."

"Oh shit," Emma swore.


	52. Mother's Day

 

"What are you getting your mother for Mother's Day?" Emma asked Henry as she picked him up from school.

"I don't know."

"It's like a few days away."

"I know. She's a mom, she's obligated to like whatever I get her. That's the way the whole thing works."

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing. I have to get her something first."

"Why is that?"

"I've known her longer."

"Nice logic."

Emma got to spend time with Henry for the rest of the day as it was Wednesday, which was her day according to the custody agreement she had worked out with Regina. It wasn't a real firm agreement despite Regina's attempts at working out some color-coded schedule. The fact was they had settled into a nice routine that when Emma played her cards right even got her some home cooked dinners at Regina's house.

That night she played her cards right and as she was dropping off Henry she got an invite in for dinner. The three of them sat down to eat and after Henry was excused it was just the two of them and Emma helped with the dishes. Well, Regina did let her dry them.

"So I asked Henry about Mother's Day today,"

"And?"

"And he said he is getting you something first before he gets me anything. Do you want to know his reasoning?"

"Sure."

"He's known you longer he says."

"I have no issue with that. It's true and logical."

"There are days I swear that boy is your biological son, not mine,"

Regina smiled at her. "Thank you. I feel the same way, except in the mornings when he refuses to get up until the last possible moment and then I remember he's your biological son."

"How do you know I do that in the morning? Have you been spying on me? Using your magic to see me dance around in my underwear in the morning?"

"I have not been, although now that I know you dance around in your underwear I will see about getting video of that if I ever need to blackmail the sheriff."

"Careful because if I catch you, I will have you arrested for trespassing and anything else I can come up with."

They finished the dishes had a glass of wine in the living room before Emma left.

Sunday came around and Regina woke to find a Mother's Day card sitting on the floor outside of her door. She opened and smiled at the I love you written rather largely inside. She figured he was still asleep so she was doubly surprised to see him in the kitchen – making a mess and some pancakes.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said.

"Thank you," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She sat down when the door rang.

"That will be Emma," he said.

Regina got up and answered the door to find a half-asleep sheriff on her doorstep. "I was promised food," she said.

"Come in," Regina said unable to stop the smile on her face.

They returned to the kitchen where they had breakfast together. Afterward Regina insisted on cleaning up and Emma stuck around to help.

"Does he normally do the breakfast thing for Mother's Day?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said. "But it was nice."

"It was nice," Emma said taking a dish to dry. They worked in silence for a few moments.

"So I was thinking," Emma said. "He got you a gift certificate to eat out so you didn't have to cook. He got me a gift certificate to the movies. What say we combine them? You know dinner and a movie?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I am."

Regina smiled, "I would love to."

"Great," Emma smiled back.

Henry stood in the doorway and just smiled. Getting his mothers together was the best present.


	53. Family

 

Regina stood in her mausoleum staring her mother's monument. In her hands, were the remains of her sister.

She didn't really know Zelena, but she was family and as such she was the only one Emma had to inform of what she had found in the jail cell. Emma had no suspects in her sister's murder, but Regina knew. She knew that while she had stopped Rumple in the barn while others were there, he had returned to the jail and killed her sister.

Now she had a decision to make – did she exact revenge against Rumple?

She heard the scuff of a shoe and she turned as Emma entered.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Regina turned back to the monument.

"I am fine."

"Regina."

"She was my sister."

"I know," Emma said coming closer to her. "And I know this can't be easy on you."

"You don't anything about me."

"That isn't true. I know you, maybe better than any one else in this town."

"I changed."

"I know."

"She could have too. We could have … we could have been sisters."

"You don't know that things would have happened for Zelena like they did for you."

"I know. But to have family again."

Emma came forward and took one of Regina's hands in her own.

"You have a family."


	54. Rematch

 

Emma didn't usually use the municipal gym. Frankly, she felt fit enough most of the time that she didn't bother with much exercise. But lately, she was beginning to feel a little guilty about the additional bear claws that had made it into her diet. It was not too late at night, just past 8 p.m. when she went in. As a city employee she didn't have to pay for a membership.

There were only a few cars out in the lot and she was somewhat surprised to see Regina's was one of them. She figured the mayor was probably doing some yoga or weak cardio, which is why she stopped midstride as she saw Regina punching one of the heavy bags. One of the gym trainers was standing next to her giving her encouragement and tips.

Good lord, she thought, had Regina's arms always been that toned or was this a recent development. She could clearly make out the musculature of her biceps and she wondered what it felt like.

What, where did that thought come from? Stop thinking about her arms, she cursed internally. Just walk away Swan, walk away.

But as Regina landed a roundhouse kick on the bag much to the admiration of the trainer, Emma totally forgot why she was even there. Regina was facing her trainer now, her back to Emma, and all Emma could do was stare at that ass.

"Sheriff Swan."

Eyes up.

"Sheriff," the trainer, whom Emma thought was named Scott, waved her over. "Do you mind assisting us?"

"Um, sure," she said stepping forward. Regina glanced at her briefly and then back to the trainer. "What do you need?"

"Regina here is working on some self-defense skills, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing the role of attacker so I can monitor her technique.

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever is needed," she said, all the while trying not to look at Regina's breasts which would somewhat exposed as she was wearing a sports bra with no top.

"Good, come this way ladies," he said leading them over to a mat. "Sheriff do you want to put on protective padding?"

"No, I think I am good," Emma said. She was pretty sure the mayor was not going to be much of a challenge. Regina merely turned away from her.

"Ok now sheriff, I want you to grab Regina from behind. Do it anyway you want, the idea is she won't be prepared for it. Regina, you just start walking like you would to your car."

Regina began to move and Emma rushed her grabbing not for her neck, which is what she figured Regina would expect, but instead around her midsection to toss her down. The moment she made contact though, Regina pivoted out of it and leg swept her. Emma was now looking up at a smiling mayor.

"Very good," the trainer praised Regina.

Emma got up, "go again?"

"Only if I didn't hurt you,"

"Not even close."

Regina walked away again and this time Emma did grab for her neck but it earned her a twisted arm and a knee to the groin. She knew it was nothing compared to what a guy felt, but still.

"Are you sure you don't want that protective padding?" Regina smirked.

"I am sure," Emma said getting mad. "Go again?"

Regina merely turned and started to walk, but this time Emma didn't grab her, she swung low and leg swept her, immediately jumping on top of her when she went down, but Regina flipped their positions easily so now she was on top of Emma.

"Fantastic work," the trainer said and Regina got off her. Emma could only lay there a moment thinking about how strong Regina's thighs felt when they gripped her. I bet she is a wildcat in bed; Emma thought and then realized she shouldn't be fantasizing about the mayor.

Emma got to her feet. The trainer had Emma come at Regina from the front next, but it seemed like everything she tried Regina had a counter move for. She again found herself flat on her back with Regina on top of her 20 minutes later.

"I think we are done here," she said not to Emma but the trainer. She smiled at Emma and then got off of her, walking her way back to the locker room. Emma got to her feet.

"How long have you been teaching these self-defense moves?"

"We started about four months ago. She is quite good isn't she?"

"Quite good."

Later that night Emma was cleaning out her gym bag to throw her clothes in the washer when a piece of paper fell out.

"Let me know when you want a rematch."

It was signed simply R.


	55. To Love, Honor and Obey

 

Emma glanced over at Regina who was lying on her stomach letting the sun lightly bake her back side. She was wearing a barely there bikini and Emma knew this was a sight she would never not enjoy.

"You are staring my dear," Regina said.

"I was thinking."

"I will alert the media."

"Haha. I was thinking about our wedding, specifically our wedding vows. Maybe we should have gone a little more traditional."

"Our entire relationship screams non-traditional."

"I know," she smiled. "But I was thinking maybe you should have said the more traditional – to love, honor and obey."

Regina did not miss the emphasis on obey. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Any why exactly should I have said that?"

"I like the idea of you doing what I say," Emma shrugged.

Regina could tell her new wife was playing with her, but she wasn't sure in which way. There was only one way to find out.

"And if I would consider obeying you, what would that entail exactly?"

"Why don't we move inside and I will tell you?"

Emma helped Regina up and they walked into the beach house. She considered staying outside – Regina had booked them at an exclusively private resort in the Caribbean. They had their own private beach and unless they sent for staff they were guaranteed not to be disturbed.

She led her to the bedroom and made her stand a few feet from the bed while she took a seat on the end of it. She figured she would only get a little patience out of Regina with this.

"Take off your bikini."

Regina gave a slight smile to indicate she was ok with this so far and she sexily shimmied out of the bottoms and slowly took off the top. Emma couldn't help but still be in awe of the fact that Regina's body was hers and only hers to enjoy.

"Kiss me."

Regina moved forward and placed her hands on the side of her face, bent down and gave her one of her slow, drawn out, sensual kisses that didn't even require her tongue to turn Emma on.

"How am I doing so far?" she said standing back up.

"I didn't say you could talk. But don't worry, I will tell you when you can scream," she said taking her hands and touching Regina's thighs, gliding them up to her hips.

"If there is ever a time, I don't appreciate touching this skin, you have my full permission to rip my heart out."

She spent a few more moments enjoying that touch before she made Regina back up so she could stand. "Take my clothes off."

This earned her a bigger smile and Emma almost just grabbed her and threw her on the bed to take her then and there when Regina used her mouth to lower her bikini bottoms before taking them the rest of way off with her hand. She got back to her feet moved around Emma to undo the ties of her top, letting it fall.

"While you are back there, see what you can do that delicious tongue of yours. And if you feel so inclined you can you use your hands as long as you don't go below the waist."

Regina brushed Emma's hair aside and began kissing the backside of her neck and shoulder area. She first touched Emma's hips as if she was daring herself to disobey and move them downward, but instead she went up, grabbing two handfuls of Emma's breasts. Emma could feel Regina's own hard nipples poking her back. She moved her head to the side to give her wife better access while getting lost in how Regina was toying with her breasts – alternating between full touching, to circling her nipples to pulling on them so Emma cried out in pleasure.

"Stop."

There was a moment of hesitation and Emma knew she only had a little more time before Regina stopped playing altogether. She learned a few things early on in their relationship – one, Regina was insatiable, and two, when she was turned on she didn't like to wait. She had learned that last lesson one night when she talked Regina into letting her handcuff her to the bedframe. They had to order a new one the next day when Regina used her strength and magic to break free literally and Emma found herself on the floor with Regina on top of her and inside her – not that she was complaining.

Emma turned to her and smiled. "On the bed. Lie down."

Regina walked around to the side, still managing to hold herself like a queen despite being ordered around. She took her place in the middle of the bed. Emma crawled up the bed so she was holding herself up on top. She bent down and took those lips with hers.

She was so in love with this woman.

She kissed her way down, tasting a slight hint of coconut from the sunscreen she had eagerly helped her apply a couple of hours ago. As much as she wanted to spend some time lavishing her tongue upon those two perfect tits, she barely gave them any attention. Regina wasn't the only one that had a patience problem on occasion.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

Regina complied and Emma sunk down between them, using her hands to spread her pussy wider as she delved in with her tongue. Queen or not, Regina clearly got turned on by Emma taking control from her. Her wife was already wet and Emma used her tongue to collect that nectar. She circled the clit before sucking it into her mouth. She could hear Regina trying not to make a sound – not one of her strengths.

Emma looked up at her while she continued her ministrations. Seeing her wife's body buck and writhe was one of the greatest sights her eyes ever saw.

"Let me hear you."

This time when she dove back down, she inserted two fingers inside her wife. "Emma," Regina cried out. "Fuck. Oh … Please more."

This time Emma didn't mind obeying as she added another finger. She continued to move them in and out while maintaining mouth and tongue contact with her clit. Regina was practically gasping for air and Emma knew it wouldn't be long.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she breathed out.

"Tell me there is only me."

"Only you."

"Tell me what you want."

"Make me cum."

A few more thrusts and Emma felt her wife tighten around her fingers. She kept moving her fingers until Regina came down from her orgasmic high and then she licked up the excess juices. She finally came up to lay beside her as Regina continued to breathe heavily.

"Now my beautiful wife, as soon as you feel fit, fuck me."

Regina smiled knowing she would obey.


	56. Dating Lessons

 

"I want to be casual, you know, like relaxed and cool," Emma said to Henry as he packed his bag to go to his other mother's house.

"Have you ever actually done this before?"

"Yes," she said defensively. "Listen kid, a lesson you will learn pretty quickly – we girls grow up with the expectation that a boy asks us out. We don't want to be the one doing the asking."

"If this you teaching me how to ask a girl out, I think I will ask someone else for help in that department when it comes to it. Maybe Killian."

She shot him a dirty look.

"I am just saying that for a girl asking a guy out it's a really big deal. We are putting ourselves out there completely. And like me right now trying to figure out how to do this it is doubly hard because I am not going into it confident of what the answer will be so you know I have to play it like the answer doesn't matter."

"But the answer does matter?"

"Very much so."

"Now you are confusing me. Can we go?"

"Yeah kid, let's go."

They drove to Regina's house and Emma walked him to the door and knocked. Regina answered the door looking impeccably tailored as always.

"You are late Miss Swan. Again."

"Hey, blame it on the kid. He's slow."

"Goodbye," Henry said to Emma. "And thanks a lot for throwing me under the bus."

"No problem. See you on Sunday."

Henry moved past his mothers and went upstairs.

Emma continued to stand there.

"Was there something else?" Regina asked.

"Um yeah, I wanted to um ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Um, you know I was just um talking with Henry, and you know he is growing up quick and everything so he's going to be like dating and stuff soon and then driving a car and then graduation."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" Regina asked raising her eyebrow.

"Um, no, I mean yes I have a question. I um … damn it … willyougooutwithme?" she blurted out.

"I'm sorry I am not sure I heard you right. Could you perhaps say it slower?"

"Will you go out with me?" she said slower. "You know, a date, just you and me, no kid. Just us. Dinner or something."

"Yes, Miss Swan that would be agreeable."

"Really?"

"Hopefully your conversation skills improve by the time you take me out."

"What? Oh, yeah," she smiled. "Well um I should go and when I pick up Henry on Sunday maybe we could finalize plans then."

"I will see you Sunday then. Good evening Miss Swan."

"Bye," Emma smiled as she took steps back but caught herself before falling off the stoop like an idiot.

Regina closed the door after she was sure Emma wouldn't hurt herself making it back to her car.

"How did she do?" Henry asked from the top of the stairs.

"About as bad as expected," Regina smiled. "But it was cute. Thanks for not tipping her off about what my answer would be."

"I almost did, but only because I thought she was going to break out in hives because of how nervous she was."

"Well I appreciate you encouraging her to finally do it."

"If you wanted her to ask you so bad, why didn't you just ask her instead?"

"Because she might have said no. You will learn Henry as you grow up there are certain nuances involved in asking a girl out. It's not as easy as it looks."

"If this is you trying to teach me a lesson on dating, I think when it comes to it, I will just ask Robin for advice."

Regina shot him a dirty look sending him back to his room.


	57. Neck Pain

 

Emma sat in front of Regina's desk reviewing the annual sheriff's report as they discussed funding for the department for the following year.

"We could use a number two cruiser," Emma said balancing the report on her lap as she reached up and rubbed her neck a little.

"It's not due for replacement until next year."

"I know, but it hasn't been the same since that idiot in the garbage truck ran into it."

Regina smiled slightly as she remembered the early morning phone call from Emma about the accident. She had gotten out to the scene to see the front end of the cruiser dented in – but that was nothing to the piles of garbage that were covering it.

"I suppose we could look at replacing it, but not until the second half of the year."

"Deal," Emma said happy for the win. They continued the conversation for the next 30 minutes. Every once in a while Emma would rub her neck or just move it a bit to stretch it out.

"Maybe you should see a chiropractor," Regina commented finally.

"It's just stiff," Emma said. "I think I slept on it wrong the other night."

"How long has it been like that?"

"Only a few days."

Regina got up and moved around her. "Eyes front Miss Swan," Regina said as Emma tried to turn around to see what she was doing. Regina brushed her hair out of the way to expose her neck. As her fingers touched her, Emma was startled slightly. Regina's finger tips moved started at the base and moved all the way up before settling back down at the midway point. Once there she began rubbing it.

"Your muscle is extremely tight right here," she remarked.

"Um … yeah," she said hardly believing that Regina was actually massaging her neck, and after the initial pain of pressure being applied it was starting to feel really great. Regina massaged the whole side of the neck down to where it met her back.

"It's loosening up," she said. "But you might want to put an ice pack on it for 10 minutes tonight followed by a heating pad for 10 minutes. It might help some. The day spa on Chestnut Street also does massages. I'm sure if you called them they could squeeze the sheriff in tomorrow or the next day. Because you're holding your shoulders stiff as well."

"Yeah," Emma said. "Of you know you could keep going. I mean what you were doing was helping and I um .. yeah."

"Are you asking me to give you a massage?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but we should go upstairs so you can lie down while I do it."

"Oh, ok, upstairs," Emma said getting up and trying to keep the huge smile off of her face. Regina Mills was going to give her a massage, while lying down presumably on a bed. This was definitely a fantasy she was going to add to her ever growing collection of mind porn featuring the sexy mayor.


	58. The Bath

 

Regina laid in the tub, resting her head back on the bath pillow enjoying the feel of the warm, scented water and of course the bubbles. She had been looking forward to this relaxing bath all day. Henry was staying at a friend's house and all she wanted was her bath, a book and a couple of glasses of wine.

The sound of her doorbell interrupted her peace.

There was no way she was getting out of the bath to answer it. She wasn't expecting anyone. If there had been an issue with Henry, she would have gotten a call.

Absolutely nothing was going to get her out of this porcelain cocoon.

The doorbell rang three more times, but all she did was take a sip of wine and pressed the volume up on her controller to her ipod dock.

When Regina didn't answer the door, Emma got worried. She knew Regina was home, so why wasn't she answering? She even knocked, but got no response. There were clearly lights on in the house.

She walked around to the back of the house. Henry had once told her that Regina kept a hide-a-key out there because Henry had on occasion locked himself out. She got the key from its spot under a stepping stone and used it to let herself in.

"Regina?" she called out. No response. She moved through the kitchen and when she got to the staircase to the upstairs she heard music.

She walked upstairs using the music as a guide.

If someone had stopped her right then and there she would have been hard pressed to explain what she was doing. Even as she got to the door that she assumed was Regina's bedroom she had no reasoning for her actions.

She slipped in and saw another door off of the bedroom. There was flickering light coming from the open door — candles she reasoned. The music was coming from in there too.

She slowly walked to it until Regina came into view. Rather a bubble covered Regina came into view. The suds just barely covered her chest up to her breasts, but those were on full display. Her eyes raked down from them trying to catch any other view of flesh.

"Miss Swan, can I help you with something?" Regina asked as if she wasn't surprised to see her there.

"Um … I … you … um …"

"Eloquent as always Miss Swan."

"You are naked," Emma said unable to look away from Regina's breasts to look her in the eyes.

"People tend to be naked when taking baths."

"I suppose so."

"Again Miss Swan, can I help you with something?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe since you are here, you can help me with something. I could use someone to scrub my back," she said moving forward in the tub.

* * *


	59. Garlic

 

Regina took a bite of the pasta.

"Are you afraid of vampires?" she asked.

"What?" Emma replied.

"You used enough garlic to ward off vampires," she said smiling.

"I like garlic. It makes the pasta better."

"Well if you think I am going to be kissing you later, you are mistaken," she teased.

"Oh yeah, why is that? Are you a vampire? Because we both know you like to bite,"

"I haven't heard you complain about it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I like it when you bite, when you kiss, when you do that thing with the ice cube …"

Regina leaned over and kissed her.

"I thought you said no kissing," Emma said her eyebrow lifting.

"A lady always reserves the right to change her mind."


	60. My Queen

 

Regina wasn't sure what was bothering Emma but by this point in their dating she knew enough to know something was amiss. Emma was silent throughout dinner – something that rarely happened except when she was actually eating. And she had declined the chance to play Call of Duty with Henry. But the thing that really had Regina worried was that every once in a while she would catch Emma looking at her with this contemplative look on her face.

It had her concerned because she didn't know what the blonde was thinking. Ever since embarking on this relationship with Emma, Regina had been worried that one day Emma would leave her. She could only hope that wasn't the case, but she also couldn't handle this silence either.

She let it go on until they were readying for bed and she saw Emma watching her from the reflection in the mirror. She turned, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing,"

"Emma you haven't been this quiet since you came out to your parents – a fact I actually had to say out loud because you couldn't seem to do it. So don't tell me nothing is wrong. We agreed we would always tell each other if something was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," she insisted. "I mean it's not a big deal."

"Why don't you tell me what it is so I can determine that?"

"It's stupid. I just … I was talking to Ruby the other day and she sort of mentioned something about you and I guess it sort of got stuck in my head."

"I see. And what aspect of the Evil Queen was being talked about this time?" she sighed turning away.

"Your clothes."

"What?" she turned back.

"Um yeah, well Ruby mentioned that back in the Enchanted Forest that you um … you wore more leather. And I guess I sort have been trying to figure out what that might look like."

Regina smiled. "Yes, I had a few outfits that employed leather rather liberally."

"Um, is that something that, you know you could um show me sometime?"

Regina almost laughed at how much Emma sounded like a teenage boy hoping to get a girl to take off her shirt. She stood and snapped her fingers for flare purposes only. The purple smoke enveloped her and when it disappeared she was on display in all her Evil Queen glory.

Emma's eyes got wide and she audibly gulped.

Regina smiled as the silence stretched on and she could see and practically feel Emma's eyes pass over her, even when she circled around to give it the full effect.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, my queen,"


End file.
